Hukuman
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Neji hari ini? kenapa seharian ini -Tuhan!/"KAU BRENGSEK NEJI!"/kenapa Neji menciumnya tiba-tiba?
1. Prologuelo

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : saya bingung(?)

Genre : H/C/Humor/Romance/General/Mystery/Family/dan genre-genre lainnya yang ada di FFN*Dimasukinkejurang*

Warning : Semi-cannon, semi-AU, missTypo(s), OoC, Timelinenya up to me(?), dan sebangsanya.

**So, amanat dari saya : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. **

**Oh ya, satu lagi. Rin selaku author yang lagi dalam masa labil sedang kahabisan 'hal untuk dibakar', jadi : SAYA TIDAK TERIMA FLAME.**

**Tapi kalau ada keritik dan saran, silakan saja sampaikan :D**

**P.S : Saya buat fic ini secara NEKAT*!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

"_Daijoubu desu ka"_

Siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi ke depan? Jawabannya- tidak ada, tak satupun yang bisa. Bahkan peramal yang kemampuannya sudah diakui oleh seluruh mahluk hidup di dalam bumi ini. Termasuk dirinya, dia yang sekarang sedang termenung lesu menatap hamparan rumput hijau di taman kecil itu.

"_Daijoubu_"

Melirik singkat pemuda yang berdiri persis di sampingnya, detailnya- pemuda yang baru saja datang dan sekarang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda yang 'cukup' membuatnya kesal beberapa hari ini.

Dia sungguh tak menyangka, seorang jenius seperti pemuda ini bisa membuat kesalahan fatal- yang menyebabkan mereka harus tinggal… serumah. Sungguh hal yang tidak sanggup diterima oleh nalarnya.

"Sepertinya ini akan lebih sulit dari yang kukira."

Dia tidak tuli! Gumaman singkat itu sudah cukup untuk bisa sampai di indra pendengarnnya. Memangnya hanya pemuda ini yang merasa susah? Dia juga!

Coba bayangkan situasinya sekarang; tinggal di sebuah rumah yang 'agak jauh' dari desa, berdua dengan seorang pemuda, tanpa punya hubungan 'khusus' dengan pemuda yang bersangkutan.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi Neji-_san_?"

Mata beriris hijau itu manatap geram sosok yang masih berdiri tenang di sampingnya. Dia juga tidak mau harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini!

"_Nandemonai_"

Siapa juga yang mau terjebak dengan orang yang pelit bicara, jarang- hampir tidak pernah berekspresi, dan dingin macam Hyuuga Neji?

Ya, Hyuuga Neji adalah kandidat pertama- dan mungkin satu-satunya, yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi ini. Dan satu-satunya pemuda yang akan tinggal bersamanya 5 bulan ke depan. Dia seakan merasa gila mendadak ketika memikirkan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya!

Semuanya- ARGGHH-! Yang pasti hal yang baru menimpanya benar-benar buruk! Sangat-sangat-sangat-buruk!

"Kau-"

Menggeram pelan, apa dia bisa bertahan dengan orang menyebalkan macam Hyuuga satu ini?

"Asal kau tahu ya! Aku juga tidak mau terjebak dalam situasi menyedihkan macam ini- jangan menganggap hanya kau yang tidak mau terjebak dalam situasi ini Hyuuga-_sama._ AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU!"

Dengan berani- tanpa sedikitpun kilat takut atau enggan di matanya. Gadis muda itu berdiri dan menyentak keras pemuda yang sudah membuat darahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Menumpahkan semua kekesalan yang sejak tadi terpendam dalam-dalam di otaknya.

Mengunakan jari telunjuknya untuk mendorong-dorong dada pemuda itu. Memberikan penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya- dan mengakhirnya dengan pekikan keras yang dengan sukses membuat hewan-hewan kecil- seperti burung yang sedang bertengger di dahan pohon- kabur ketakutan.

"Hn, lagipula ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahnku."

_Apa katanya?_

Batinya berteriak dramatis. Tidak terima dengan ucapan pemuda yang menjadi teman serumahnya beberapa bulan ke depan.

Demi apapun, ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Jelas ini KESALAHANMU! Mau dilihat dari segi manapun jelas saja kau yang salah!."

Mempertahankan argumentasinya yang tidak memiliki dasar, jelas tidak, karena dia hanya ingin membela dirinya saat ini. Dan lagi, kenyataanya dia juga ikut ambil andil dalam masalah ini.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau sisanya adalah kesalahanmu."

Mata yang nyaris berwarna putih sempurna itu terlihat begitu tenang ketika menyuarakan pendapatnya. Dengan jelas menangkap kilat tidak percaya di sepasang mata gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang bersitengang dengannya.

"_Kisama- kuso!"_

Mengumpat pelan dan meninggalkan pijakan awalnya. Lebih baik menenangkan dirinya dengan air dingin daripada lama-lama kepalanya mengeluarkan asap karena terlalu panas.

"_Baka_."

Gelengan pelan ia lakukan ketika si gadis sudah pergi- meninggalkannya sendiri di balkon taman belakang yang terasa begitu alami, harmonisasi alam yang masih sangat asli. Benar-benar membuainya.

5 bulan besama gadis macam itu pasti akan terasa lamaaaaa sekaliiiiiiiii.

.

.

**Flashback mode : ON**

Pagi itu begitu damai di kantor Hokage- er, setidaknya sampai suara amukan sang godaime terdengar menggema hampir ke seluruh penjuru desa.

Apa gerangan yang membuat jiwa 'monster' Hokage seksi kita bangkit?

Dan inilah jawabannya!

'Anak asuhannya', Haruno Sakura… dan 'Si Jenius Klan Hyuuga', Hyuuga Neji.

Bagaimana bisa? Pasti itu yang akan kau tanyakan.

Apa karena misi yang mereka emban gagal? Tidak- kemungkinan hal itu terjadi sangat kecil.

Apa mereka membuat kerusuhan di desa? Silakan lihat sendiri, keadaan desa begitu damai dan tentram.

Lalu?

"APA-APAAN KALIAN INI HAH? MELAKUKAN HAL KOTOR MACAM ITU DI KANTORKU?"

Yang diteriaki hanya sanggup terdiam, berusaha sabar menunggu sampai kemarahan Tsunade sedikit mereda.

"APALGI KAU!"

Tunjuknya pada pemuda berambut panjang yang tetap terlihat tenang. Terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

"APA-APAAN HAL TADI?"

Tetap tenang, melirik singkat gadis yang tampak ketakutan di dekatnya.

"Ini hanya salah paham, kami tak punya hubungan sama-"

"TAPI MAU MELAKUAN HAL *BEEEP* DI KANTORKU?"

Kembali terdiam, Tsunade melanjutkan cercaannya pada dua orang yang sekarang benar-benar membuatnya marah.

"Ka-kami benar-benar tidak punya hubungan apa-apa Tsunade-_sama_, yang kau lihat hanya salah paham!"

Si gadis mencoba menerangkan, bagimanapun itu hanya salah paham. Apa yang dilihat Tsunade tadi hanya salah paham!

"Dan melakukan adegan _tumpang tindih_? Jangan bohongi aku Sakura."

Mendesah pelan, percuma saja menjelaskan. Itu fakta yang sangat menyakitkan. Adegan ehm- yang tidak sengaja terjadi antara dirinya dengan Neji memang terlihat sangat alami. Walau sebenarnya semua itu terjadi secara sangat tidak sengaja dan sangat tidak direncanakan.

"Anda bisa pegang kata-kata Haruno-_san_. Saya berani bersumpah bahwa yang terjadi tadi benar-benar ketidaksengajaan."

Dengan nada yang tetep tenang dan terkesan monoton, Neji menambahkan. Mencoba meyakinkan sang godaime kalau hal ini seharusnya tidak dipermasalahkan.

"Kalian ini- begini saja, anggap saja ini hukuman untuk kalian. Aku minta, kalian berdua tinggal di satu rumah selama 5 bulan, jika dalam 5 bulan itu tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kalian punya hubungan 'khusus' dan berbuat *beeep*. Kalian ku bebaskan."

Dan sejak itulah, awal 'kehidupan' baru mereka dimulai.

**Flashback mode : OFF**

**.**

**.**

Mencoba menahana rasa sakit yang menjalari perutnya, salahkan dirinya yang sama sekali belum memberikan asupan yang sesuai pada tubuhnya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Dia terisolasi di tempat ini(?), ah- maksudnya dia malas keluar dari tempat ini. Bayangkan saja, dalam keadaan yang nyaris sekarat seperti sekarang, dia harus menempuh jarak sekitar 2 km menuju desa?

Bermuka memelas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Andai saja dia memberikan sedikit waktunya untuk 'khursus' memasak bersama sang ibu tercinta. Kejadiannya pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

Hei- apa?

Itu memang benarkan? Sekali saja seorang Haruno Sakura masuk dapur, kejadian berikutnya adalah bunyi ledakan yang mampu menghanguskan seluruh eksistansi yang memilih dapur sepagai tempat menetapnya.

"Neji_-san wa ryori ga dekimashu ka_(Neji-san bisa masak?)"

Tanyanya dengan tampang memelasa pada pemuda yang baru saya muncul dari balik dapur lengkap dengan segelas _ocha_(teh) di tangan kanannya. Yang ditanya hanya menatap datar yang bertanya. Seakan-akan matanya berkata '_Kau tidak salah tanya?'_. Dan sukses mendapat degusan keras dari yang bertanya. Apa pertanyaannya tadi terdengar seperti bercanda?

"_Iie, dekimasen_(tidak, tidak bisa)."

Jawabnya tanpa melihat si gadis berambut merah muda, memilih untuk berbelok ke arah kamarnya yang berada di bagian barat.

"_Fuzake naide yo!_(Jangan bercanda!) Aku lapar Neji, bantulah sedikit!"

Rajukan singkat yang-entah-kenapa-menurut-Hyuuga-itu-begitu-berkesan membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Menengok ke arah gadis yang menampakkan raut cemberut karena seperti tidak dipedulikan-atau memang tidak dipedulikan?-

"Sejak kapan kita menggunakan 'nama kecil' untuk panggilan Haruno-_sama_."

Sakura langsung membuang muka ketika sepasang iris silver tak berpupil itu menatap statis dirinya. Bodohnya ia karena asal ucap pada pemuda itu!

"Ugh- lupakan saja!"

Skakmat!

Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang. Jangan sampai dia salah ucap lagi, benar-benar mati kutu!

Ternyata rasa bernama 'lapar' yang sedang dirasai perutnya bisa membuatnya menurunkan harga dirinya pada pemuda ini. Membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada ibunya, er- atau dalam kasus ini, pada ayahnya?

Tapi mau dikata apa? Dia benar-benar lapar, dan yang ada di dalam rumah ini hanya bahan makanan mentah tanpa satu makanan instan pun. Hal buruk baginya.

"Aku mau ke luar setelah ini."

Bagaikan hujan yang turun di tengah gurun sahara, muka cemberut Sakura langsung berubah bahagia saat mendengar penuturan Neji.

"Belikan aku makanan di desa ya? _onegai_ Neji-san."

Mohonnya penuh pengharapan, mengunakan jurus 'blink-blink' eyes-nya untuk melumpuhkan pemuda di depannya. Walau kenayataanya hal itu tak pernah berhasil.

"Hn."

Dan Sakura kembali cemberut. Kalau jawabannya tidak jelas sepeti itu, kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah Neji mengiyakan. Tetapi, nah kata inilah yang membuat muka manis Sakura kita langsung berubah cemberut. Kenapa? Karena walaupun dibelikan, makanannya tidak akan pernah sesuai dengan keinginanya. Atau dalam kata lain, sesuai keinginan Neji.

Dua hari bersama pemuda ini sudah membuatnya sedikit tahu soal kebiasaan dan ego seorang Hyuuga Neji. Walau tetap saja belum terbiasa. Seperti yang satu ini, mengiayakan tapi melaukukan seenaknya sendiri. Lalu, Hyuuga Neji dalam 'keseharian' berbeda jauh dengan Hyuuga Neji dalam mode misi. Dimana perbedaanya? Kau akan tahu nanti.

"Oh, ya. Neji-_san _kesepakatan kita waktu itu?"

Neji mengangguk singkat, yeah… kesepakatan yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa olehnya dan Sakura. Mau tahu seperti apa? Saksikan chapter selanjutnya!

.

.

Resah, cemas, bingung, dan segala rasa galau lainnya yang kini menyelimuti hatinya membuta perutnya semakin mengaung-ngaung minta di isi. Sudah 2 jam dan Neji belum kembali? Kemana sebenarnya pemuda itu mencari 'makanan' untuk dimakan.

"Neji~ cepat kembali."

Rintih Sakura penuh derita, mencengkram perutnya yang sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi rasa laparnya.

"_Tadaima_."

Dan setelah suara itu terdengar, wajah Sakura tetap saja tidak berubah? Nah loh, ada apa dengan Sakura kita?

"_Okaeri_."

Gumamnya sambil terus memegangi pertunya yang terasa perih. Yang baru saja datang, yang sudah pasti kita ketahui sebagai Neji menaruh sebuah bungkusan putih di atas meja.

Dengan brutal, Sakura langsung saja membuka bungkusan itu dan…

"UAPAAAAA INIII?"

_[ending song : Dilema by Cherrybelle(?)]_

.

**To Be Continued.**

SekIn:

Pada akhiran kalimat yang mengandung partikel _ka_ sengaja tidak saya beri tanda tanya. Kenapa? Karena guru di sekolah saya mengatakan segala pertanyaan yang bagian belakangnya sudah mengandung unsur _ka_ itu tidak perlu tanda tanya. Karna _ka _di sini mengantikan tanda tanya.

**A/N: kenapa saya begitu senang menambah tanggungan?**

**Review please?**


	2. Lesson 1: Himitsu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T+

Genre : H/C/Humor/Romance/General/Mystery/Family/dan genre-genre lainnya yang ada di FFN*Dimasukinkejurang*

Warning : Semi-cannon, semi-AU, missTypo(s), OoC, Timelinenya up to me(?), dan sebangsanya.

So, amanat dari saya : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

Oh ya, satu lagi. Rin selaku author yang lagi dalam masa labil sedang kahabisan 'hal untuk dibakar', jadi : SAYA TIDAK TERIMA FLAME.

Tapi kalau ada keritik dan saran, silakan saja sampaikan :D

P.S : Saya buat fic ini secara NEKAT*!

.

Enjoy!

.

_[Opening: Abura Kadabra by Kotani Kinya-Gravitation OST]_

_._

Entah apa yang dirasakan gadis itu ketika melihat 'sesuatu' yang kini ada di dalam mangkoknya. _Sesuatu _ yang tadi baru saya diteriakinya dan membuatnya mual seketika. Sesuatu yang tak jelas bentuk dan _jenis_nya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat-tak tahu harus berkomentar apa prihal _sesuatu_ yang tersaji di depannya sekarang.

"Neji-_san_, tadi aku memintamu membelikanku makanan…" gadis itu memberi jeda, melirik pemuda yang tampak- atau mungkin selalu berwajah tenang di depannya,

"bukan, **sampah**." Menyelesikan kelimatnya dengan memberi penekanan yang terlalu dalam pada kata sampah yang mengekor di akhir kalimat.

Yang diprotes, atau mungkin dalam hal ini disindir hanya ber-'hn' ria. Malah dia mulai mengambil sendok dan memasukan sesuatu tak jelas di dalam mangkok ke dalam mulutnya. Tentu setelah mengucapkan kata ajaib penduduk yang lahir dan berdomisili di Jepang, _itadakimasu._

"Rasanya cukup baik dibanding rasa masakanmu waktu itu."

Komentar singkat Hyuuga satu itu lantas membuat urat-urat di dahi Sakura muncul. Membentuk beberapa perempatan jalan.

"Kau menyidirku, hah? Dari bentuknya saja makanan ini tidak meyakinkan!"

Gadis itu berujar kasar, masih tidak bisa menemukan titik terang ataupun sedikit pencerahan tentang bagaimana Neji dapat membawa makanan- atau samapah tidak jelas ini.

"Menurutmu."

Emosi. Gadis yang sudah naik pitam itu langsung mangambil sendok dan memasukan _sesuatu_ tak jelas dalam mangkoknya ke dalam mulutnya. mengunyahnya perlahan sambil tak lupa berdoa agar nyawanya diperbanyak oleh _Kami-sama_.

Dia tidak terima! Mana mungkin makanan tak jelas bentuknya seperti ini rasanya lebih enak dari makanan yang ia buat beberapa hari lalu. Makanan yang terlihat menggugah selera tapi rasanya bisa membuat seseorang masuk ruang ICU selama seminggu penuh.

Tapi-

"Ini… enak?"

Tercengang sesaat. Lidahnya sedang tidak bermasalahkan? Bagimana mungkin- bagimana bisa? Makanan yang seperti lumpur dicampuri gumpalan tanah dan lalu disiram dengan oli hitam ini, rasanya enak?

"Dari mana kau dapatkan makanan ini?"

Neji mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu, memilih terus meneruskan acara makannya, dan mengisi perutnya yang juga kosong sejak tadi.

"Neji-_san_, dari mana?"

Sakura menatap intens Neji, ayolah… dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa makanan yang lebih mirip- er, apapun itu, rasanya bisa seenak ini?

"Yang benar dari siapa."

Pemuda itu mendesah pelan, merasa risih dengan tatapan gadis di depannya yang terarah padanya. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasukan sesendok lagi _makanan_ dari dalam mangkok ke dalam mulutnya.

"Siapa? Maksudmu?"

"Hn, Tenten."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sakura hanya bisa terkaget-kaget ria, mengatakan 'ups' pelan dan lalu tertawa canggung. Berharap dalam hati Neji tak akan memberi tahu apa yang ia katakan tadi pada Tenten.

.

.

.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam sehari, gadis itu masuk lagi keruangannya dengan muka memelas dan mata yang mengisyaratkan permohonan. Serangan yang tak akan mungkin menang melawan kokohnya dinding hati berbahan dasar besi-baja miliknya.

"Tsunade-_sama_… _onegaishimasu_."

Tak lupa dengan kalimat dan kata yang sama. Tak tahu kah gadis ini? dia sudah terlalu bosan dengan setumpuk laporan yang harus ia periksa. Haruskah ia melihat pemandangan membosankan lainnya?

"Tidak Sakura. Hukumanmu dengan Hyuuga itu tetap 5 bulan, kalau kau masih bersikeras untuk meminta pengurangan, aku akan menambahnya menjadi 10 bulan. Kau mau?"

Airmuka Sakura langsung berubah pucat, bersama Hyuuga itu 5 bulan saja belum tentu kuat, bagaimana 10 bulan? Dia bisa mati karena darah tinggi!

"HIII- _Dame yo _Tsunade-_sama_(Jangan Tsunade-_sama_). 5 bulan sja sudah terlalu lebih untukku."

Tsunade menghela nafas pelan, mengambil salah satu berkas yang ia anggurkan sejak tadi. Memeriksanya.

"Hn, kalau begitu jalani hukumanmu untuk 5 bulan ke depan dengan baik."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan kemudian menuju pintu keluar. Rasanya memang mustahil meminta sedikit saja keringanan pada Tsunade.

"Sakura."

Mendengar Tsunade memanggilnya, semangat Sakura langsung kembali. Apa Godaime mau memberinya keringanan?

"Apa Neji sudah memberi tahu sesuatu padamu?"

Neji…

Mendengar nama _housemate_-nya itu diesbut, Sakura langsung menunjukkan raut cemberut sambil menggeleng singkat.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau boleh pergi."

Di luar gedung Hokage, Sakura baru sadar. Nada suara Tsunade tadi 'agak' sedikit misterius dan berat ketika bertanya tentang sesuatu yang mungkin akan diberitahukan Neji padanya. Memangnya apa?

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Ucapnya pelan dan kemudian berjalan menuju rumah sakit, menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _medic-nin_ jaga. Sampai Tsunade memberi misi lapangan lagi padanya.

"_Yahoo*~ _Sakura!"

Suara melengking itu hampir membuat gendang telinganya pecah saat sang tersangka memeluknya erat dan berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

"He- Hei ada apa?"

Awalnya Sakura ingin berteriak 'Apa yang kau lakukan pig?'. Yeah.. awalnya, karena hanya Ino yang mungkin melakukan serangan dari belakang seperti itu. Tapi jelas ini bukan suara Ino. Dan tidak mungkin suara Hinata. Gadis itu selalu menjaga sopan santunnya di depan umum. Lagipula, Hinata punya sindrom bicara terbata-bata 'kan?

"Sakura~ aku senang sekali hari ini!"

Jadi kandidat terakhir… sudah pasti Tenten. Dan, gadis berambut pink itu sepertinya tahu apa yang membuat teman bercepol duanya ini begitu senang.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Neji 'kan?"

Tenten mengangguk senang, semakin membuat gadis di depannya yakin dengan hipotesanya.

"Semalam- semalam KYAA~."

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya dia harus menjadi pendengar setia **c**ur**m**en(**c**urhatan **m**endadak) Tenten. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf mengenai hal yang _tidak diketahui_ Tenten.

Andai saja kemarin Neji memberitahu asalmuasal makanan itu, Sakura pasti tidak akan berkata sembarangan seperti kemarin malam.

.

.

_Diruangan gelap itu, seorang gadis muda menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya. Mengeluarkan segala penat yang begitu menyesak dalam kepalanya, membunuh batinnya, berteriak histeris. Ketakutan. Limitnya sudah terlampaui, ketidaksanggupan yang tidak sanggup ia tunjukkan. Tenggelam terlalu jauh dalam rasa rindu dan penantian yang begitu menyesakkan. Sudah cukup baginya. Tapi tak pernah berakhir. Rindu itu menjadi luka. Penantiannya menjadi duri yang berbalik menyerangnya. Semua dystopia dan kesengsaraan semu yang memenjarakan jiwanya dalam sesak kehausan. Kehausan akan buah dari sebuah penantian. _

"_Sasuke-kun_."

_Rintihan yang selalu ia keluarkan untuk satu orang. Satu nama yang tak pernah bisa terhapus dari benaknya. Memabukkannya. _

"_Sakura?"_

_Tak ada logika, rasionalitas otaknya sudah hilang.._.

.

.

Mentari sudah dalam perjalan pulang saat sesosok pemuda tengah menatap statis kertas di tangannya. Kertas putih yang lalu ia remas sampai tak berbentuk. Berdiri. Matanya menatap awas segala sesuatu di sekitarnya. Memakai topeng putih yang hanya menganggur di tangannya sedari tadi, dan kemudian, menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tudung jaket yang ia kenakan.

Melakukan beberapa gerakan tangan-memberi kode entah pada siapa, kemudian hilang bersama dengan angin.

.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura sampai 'di rumah' tanpa menemukan keberadaan Neji. Biasanya pemuda itu selelu sampai lebih awal, duduk di teras belakang ditemani secangkir teh hijau.

Tapi kema-

"_Tadaima_."

"KYAAAA-"

Di belakangnya, sosok seorang Neji Hyuuga sedang berdiri tegap dengan raut dingin dan datar andalannya. Salah satu tangannya menenteng bungkusan putih. Bisa dipastikan kalau isinya adalah makanan.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

Tidak peduli dengan ocehan gadis yang masih tampak kaget dan kesal karena ulahnya. Pemuda itu langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja lalu berakhir ke kamarnya. Membuat Sakura benar-benar naik pitam dan langsung menggedor-gedor _shouji_ kamar Neji.

"HOI! BUKA PINTUNYA, NEJI-SAN."

Gadis itu mengecam, berusaha sekeras mungkin mengontrol tenaganya. Rasanya tidak begitu etis kalau karena masalah sepele ia harus mendobrak pintu kamar si Hyuuga satu ini.

"Apa? Makanannya sudah kutaruh di meja makan, jangan ganggu aku sampai nanti malam, aku mau istirahat, dan kau tahu sendiri akibatnya kalu kau memakan jatahku."

Sakura melongo. Demi apapun. Dia berani bersumpah… itu- itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar kelaur dari mulut Neji! Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar kalimat Neji 'berintonasi'.

Mundur teratur dari tempat awalnya, mendudukan diri di kursi ruang makan. Dia jadi teringat perkataan Tsunade tadi siang. Memangnya apa yang mau dikatakan Neji? Sesuatu yang pentingkah? Atau apa?

Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya gadis muda itu membuka bungkusan putih yang dibawa oleh Neji, isinya 2 kotak bento berwarna hitam dengan gamabr bunga sakura.

Mengambil salah satu bento dan membukanya. Wajah Sakura langsung berubah bahagia melihat isinya. Makanan kesukaannya!

Sepertinya Hyuuga satu itu sedang berbaik hati hari ini. Menghabiskan makanan itu dengan cepat. Hari ini sampai minggu depan adalah bagiannya membereskan rumah. Minggu berikutnya, diharus betukur posisi dengan Neji dan menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan, dan makan malam.

Tak sadar, waktu sudah berjalan beberapa jam, membuat sepasang mata Sakura terasa berat. Berusaha memaksakan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah, tinggal sedikit lagi dan pekerjaannya malam ini selesai.

"Istirahatlah."

Menguap lebar saat suara baritone Neji memasuki gendang telinganya. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah selesai dengan sesi hibernasinya.

"Tumben sekali tadi kau pulang dan langsung ke kamar. Biasanya kau akan membuatku naik pitam baru _kabur_ ke kamarmu."

Neji menatap bosan gadis itu mengangkat tangan kananya dan mengacak-acak rambut pendek Sakura. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja, membuat Sakura terbingung-bingung karenanya.

"Dia sedang kerasukan apa sih?"

.

.

_[Ending song: Yuugao by Mamiko Noto-School Rumble OST]_

.

.

*: yahoo disini artinya bukan yahoo(dot)com tapi _yahoo _yang artinya halo

Ah… Domo arigatou gozhaimasu atas review dan tanggapan _minna-san_ untuk fic ini. Semoga _minna-san _suka dengan lanjutannya! Er- Rin sebenernya bingung banget buat publish fic ini di rated apa. Soalnya cepat atau lambat pasti bakal nyerempet rated M. yeah… kalau menurut reviewer sekalian gimana?

Oh, dan buat Tenten lovers, gomen nasai… Rin gak ada maksud bashing loh. Tapi kalau kelihatannya nge-bashing, Rin mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Juga buat semua kesalahan yang terkandung dalam fanfiction hasil buatan otak Rin yang rada ini.

And, big thanks & hugs for **Haza ShiReifu, Ernabloom, Mrs. X, Kikyo Fujikazu, Riku Aida, Dijah-hime, risa-chan-amarfi, Aikuro no Runa-chan, ILA, UzUchiHaru Michiyo, Hadei-chan chibi.**

Untuk Kikyo Fujikazu, apa yang dibawa sama Neji sudah dijelaskan di chep ini!

Untuk risa-chan-amarfi & Hadei-chan chibi, eng- untuk itu mungkin setiap chapter akan diberi 'hint' akan dibuat per-part 'kejadiannya' diketiknya pakai _italic_. 

Dan buat yang lain, ini updatenya! Semoga minna-san suka dan Rin menunggu review kalian yang berikutnya!

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata dan hal-hal yang kurang berkenan. Silakan masukan saran, kritik, feedback, dll melalui kotak ripiu!

So, Review please?


	3. Lesson 1: Hate

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hukuman © 2R™**

**Chapter 3 : Lesson 1: Hate**

Rated: T+

Warning: Cannon-modif, Timeline up to me, Crack pairing, OOC(little), Typo(s), etc.

_**Summary:**_

_**Ini sudah lebih dari 3 hari dan Neji sama sekali belum kembali. Hal yang jelas saja membuat Sakura senang luar biasa. Nah tapi, ketika Neji 'kembali' mereka malah perang dingin? Apa masalahnya?**_

**A/N:**

**Sebelumnya Rin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena baru bisa update sekarang. Sumimasen minna-san, berhubung tugas yang kian hari tambah banyak, jadi harap maklum saja kalau tiba-tiba saya hiatus. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**SILAKAN TEKAN TOMBOL****BACK**** BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FIC INI**

**Ok? Saya tidak terima flame, tapi untuk saran kritik, silakan masukkan ke kotak review ^o^V**

**======2R Project======**

Haruno Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke rumah 'penuh penderitaannya', harus rela terkaget dan terbengong-bengong ria saat melihat bagian dalam rumahnya kini lebih mirip 'kapal pecah' ketimbang sebuah rumah. coba saja bayangkan, gantungan dinding berserakan dilantai, kertas-kertas entah apa itu yang ikut menumpuk bersama gantungan dinding, beberapa bekas karton makanan instan? Oh dia benar-benar kaget melihat perubahan yang begitu drastis pada isi rumahnya.

Gadis yang baru menginjak umur 20 tahun ini yakin sekali kalau tadi pagi, saat dia meninggalkan rumah ini, semuanya tertata rapi dan jelas bentuknya masih seperti rumah pada _umumnya_.

Mulai bisa menguasai diri dari rasa keterkagetannya, gadis itu kini mulai menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian menghebuskannya secara perlahan. Dilakukannya hal itu berulang kali-

"HYUUGA NEJI SIALANNNNNNN."

1 detik kemudian….

Teriakan yang sudah tidak terukur lagi berapa oktafnya itu sukses membuat burung-burung dan hewan-hewan yang sedang menikmati kehidupan tenangnya lari ketakutan. Teriakan melingking nan indah itu juga menyebabkan beberapa nyawa hilang karena terjadi pendarahan pada bagian telinga.

"Hyuuga SIALAN! Awas saja kalau _bakamono_(orang bodoh) itu kembali nanti. Akan kubuat dia sembah sujud di kakiku."

Masih terus memaki-maki _housemate_-nya yang sekarang tidak diketahui dimana keberadaannya, gadis itu mulai memunguti segala benda yang berserakan di lantai. Batal sudah semua rencanya untuk langsung beristirahat di kamarnya yang nyaman. Walau gadis ini tetap saja tidak mau mengakui kalau rumah yang ditinggalinya sekarang ini adalah rumah ternyaman yang pernah ia tempati. Yeah… mungkin, seandainya dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan dihukum dan 'harus' tinggal bersama Hyuuga Neji, dia mau saja mengakui hal itu.

"Kenapa sih Tsunade-_sama_ memberi hukuman aneh seperti ini? Sebelum 'hukuman' ini selesai mungkin aku bisa gila duluan!"

Menjerit frustasi menghadapi kenyataan yang tak kunjung membaik, dan mungkin juga tidak akan berubah membaik dalam jangka waktu dekat. Dia hanya bisa sabar sampai Dewi Fortuna 'hinggap' padanya.

Dengan langkah berat, gadis itu memulai kembali ritual bersih-bersih yang sempat dilakukannya dua hari lalu. Hal yang pasti akan banyak menguras tenaga dan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Semakin membuat api dalam dadanya berkobar lebih besar untuk 'membakar' Hyuuga Neji nanti.

Memulai dari ruang tamu. Tempat yang keadaannya paling kacau. _Medic-nin_ tercinta kita mulai mengambil senjata(sapu, pengki, kemoceng, dan kawan-kawannya) bersih-bersih dan melakukan pertarungan 'habis-habisan' dengan ruang tamunya.

Yah, mari kita doakan saja, semoga Haruno Sakura bisa sabar dan tabah dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. kalau tidak… kau tahu sendirikan? Dia bisa membuat isi rumah yang kapal pecah ini menjadi 'bekas gempa bumi'.

BRUKK

ZURGGG

TARRR

CRACCKKK

SHEKK

TURUKKK

BYUUURRRR

"GAHH- NEJI KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!"

Sepertinya, _konoichi_ tercinta kita ini kalah dalam perang bersih-bersihnya.…

.

/.

**There is **_**us**_** in tr**_**us**_**t**

./

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bertemu dengan seorang _anbu_ di tempat seperti ini."

Tidak ada yang berubah dari pemuda itu, rambut revan dengan bagian atas yang mencuat ke belakang coretmirippantatayamcoret. Kecuali, mata hitamnya. Mata yang jauh lebih kelam dari beberap tahun lalu. Semuanya tetap sama.

Di depannya, seseorang dengan topeng putih menutup wajahnya, dan jacket biru tua dengan tudung yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya secara sempurna. Sikapnya tenang, tak menunjukkan takut atau _jengah_ melihat si penghianat di depannya. Malah dengan santainya, orang yang dijuluki sebagai anbu ini memasukkan dua tangannya ke dalam saku jacket.

"Jadi apa yang kau mau tuan anbu?"

Seringaian tipis di wajah orang itu hanyanya dibalas sang 'tuan anbu' dengan angakatan bahu tanda tak tertarik.

Uchiha Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Apa sebenarnya keinginan orang ini. Si tuan anbu kurang kerjaan yang tiba-tiba mencegatnya dan menyerangnya dengan kunai. Lalu sekarang apa? Orang yang tidak di ketahui identitasnya ini malah mengacanginya begitu saja.

_Sialan Kau!_

Batinnya kesal, baiklah, dia benar-benar tidak mau diganggu sekarang. Oh… kau tahulah, Uchiha Sasuke sangat tidak suka hal yang bertele-tele, bahkan setelah dia menjadi _missing-nin_ pun itu adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Segala sesuatu yang bertele-tela dan lama.

"_Sharingan_."

Sudahlah, dia masa bodoh saja dengan orang ini. Mungkin saja orang ini hanya-

"Kau lebih lambat dari 7 tahun lalu ternyata."

Dan kini, sebuah kunai sudah siap menyayat leher putihnya….

.

.

**Nothing if you don't do anything**

.

.

Gadis muda itu masih setia memasang mata, memperhatikan langsung di depan rumahnya. Menunggu si tuan Hyuuga kembali. Oh, dalam hati dia sedang menyiapkan kata-kata 'berwarna-warni' yang akan diberikannnya pada pemuda berambut panjang itu sebagai hadiah akan apa yang telah dilakukannya 'tadi'. Biar saja pemuda itu nantinya mengalami ketulian mendadak karena ocehannya. Yang pasti, dia harus bisa mengeluarkan segala _unek-unek_ yang dari tadi harus ditahannya.

Mustahil 'kan, kalau dia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada 'rumahanya'? Kalau sampai dia melakukan itu, dia bisa dihabisi oleh Godaime nantinya.

"Mana sih _Bakamono _itu? Bisa mati kedinginan aku di sini."

Dengan muka masam, dan sebagai tambahan mulut ditekuk alias cemberut. Gadis itu mengeluh sambil mengeratkan hakama biru, yang entah milik siapa. Dia menemukan hakama itu saat sedang beres-beres tadi. Kalau pun nantinya terbukti bahwa hakama ini adalah milik Neji, akan dia bakar sampai jadi abu dan abunya akan dihanyutkan(?) ke sungai.

Oke, kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Sudah sekian jam gadis muda ini menunggu dan Hyuuga Neji tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Coba pikir… kemana pemuda ini pergi?

Bar?

Mustahil, Neji bukan tipe pemuda atau pria seperti Naruto atau Kakashi.

Mendapat tumpukan tugas dari Godaime?

Yeah, masuk akal… tapi untuk ninja sekelas Neji. Hal itu sama mustahilnya dengan opsi pertama….

Berkunjung ke rumah teman?

Oh, kuharap kau tak lupa Neji adalah tipe orang yang minim sosialisasi.

Misi?

Baiklah… ini opsi termasuk akal yang didapatnya.

"Misi…."

Gadis muda itu tersenyum penuh arti. Spekulasi terakhirnya mengenai 'ketidak pulangan' Hyuuga menyebalkan itu langsung membuat moodnya baik seketika. Neji mendapat misi berarti… dia bebas tinggal sendiri di rumah ini tanpa harus merasa terganggu!

"Neji-_san_ _ganbatte kudasai_! Jalankan misimu selama mungkin!"

Setelah berteriak penuh arti sakura tertawa kecil dan segera masuk ke rumah bergaya jepang kuno itu dengan riang gembira. Ayolah… siapa yang tidak bergembira jika ada dalam posisinya, benar 'kan?

Masuk ke rumah bergayang Jepang kuno itu untuk menikamati waktu 'bebas'nya tanpa harus naik pitam karena ulah Hyuuga Neji.

Dan saat gadis muda ini masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dia tak sadar sesorang tengah turun dari pohon besar terdekat. Orang yang sedari tadi mengawasinya, yang sekarang menatap pintu rumah itu dengan pandangan statis. Sebulum akhirnya sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Haruno Sakura? Hai.. kau mencuri waktu dari tugas hanya untuk mengawasi gadis itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu 'kan?"

Mereka berdua menyeringai, dan hilang bersama deru angin malam.

.

Sakura melemapar hakama yang tadi dipakainya kesembarang arah. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Membersihkan rumah sebesar ini sendirian, dan dia harus lanjut dengan mencuci bajunya yang sempat basah karena tercebur kolam.

"Kuharap Neji tidak akan kembali dalam jangka waktu dekat."

Harapnya sebelum akhirnya sepasang emeraldnya menghilang dari mata dunia.

_Ichi.. ni.. san.. Saku-chan siapa atau tidak aku datang!_

Sakura tersikap, sepasang emeraldnya kembali terbuka langsung terjaga setelah mendapat mimpi singkat itu. suara yang begitu ia kenal. Dan padang rumput itu, bunga-bungan dengan berbagai warna yang tumbuh acak. Pohon besar dan rimbun yang ada di tengahnya.

"Tadi itu… siapa?"

Dan anak kecil yang ada dalam mimpinya, siapa?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Termenung di bawah naungan bintang dalam sepi, lautan gelap dengan kelap-kelipnya. Semua sunyi, sepi, mendayu, membuainya._

_Perih yang berkelanjutan, menikam, menghancurkan hati itu._

_Bersatu dengan debu yang samar tapi ada_

_Segala sesuatu yang dipendamnya, tahun demi tahun yang terbuang sia-sia._

Berjalan riang gembira sambil membawa sekantung belanjaan untuk keperluan di rumah selama semingga. Ke'tidak' adaan sosok Hyuuga Neji membuat senyumnya merekah sempurna dan semangat hidupnya kembali. Sudah hampir 3 hari dan pemuda itu belum kembali.

"Andaikan hari-hariku selalu seperti ini!"

Gadis itu berujar riang, bersenandung ria menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang. Tanpa Hyuuga Neji ia merasa bebas, tanpa Hyuuga Neji ia merasa hidupnya begitu sempurna. Tapi apa iya? Apa benar begitu?

Sampai ke rumahnya, gadis itu langsung menata belanjaan yang sudah dibelinya. Membersihkan beberapa bagian rumah yang ia rasa kotor kemudian mengistirahatkan diri.

Dan tanpa sadar, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Waktu makan malam untuknya.

"Onigiri, tempura, sup miso, dan sushi. _Itadakimasu!_"

Gadis itu baru mau memasukkan sepotong sushi kemulutnya saat suara samar seorang pemuda memasukki gendengan telinganya. Dan saat kepalanya menoleh, yang dilihatnya adalah seorang Hyyuga Neji dengan wajah datar, tatapan statis, wajah pucat, dan tangan diperban.

"….Neji-_san?_ Kapan kau kembali?"

Apa yang terjadi pada Hyuuga satu ini?

"Bukan urusanmu."

Itu nada terdingin yang pernah didengarnya ada apa dengan Neji? Kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda ini jadi begitu dingin padahal sebelumnya mereka masih saling ejek-mengejek.

Sakura meletakkan sushi yang tadi hampir masuk ke mulutnya. memilih menyamai langkah Neji yang sedang menuju kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kali ini Neji berhenti, memutar posisi tubuhnya dan menatap langsung ke sepasang emerald Sakura. Berjalan maju, mengakibatkan gadis itu harus mundur teratur.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sekarang, Neji memojokkannya. Tatapannya benar-benar dingin dan mematikan, saakan siap menikam Sakura kapanpun dia mau.

"Berhentilah menggangguku Haruno. Ingat ini aku, membencimu."

Sakura tertegun, Neji terlalu serius. Tapi….

"Kenapa, katakan apa salahku!"

"Salahmu?"

Kali ini yang keluar adalah senyum sinis, senyum sinis yang membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang. Neji benar-benar menyeramkan sekarang.

"Kau adalah teman orang itu, dan aku sudah terlalu kesal untuk mendengar ocehanmu soal Uchiha Sasuke. Puas?"

Tercekat, kenapa tiba-tiba membahas topik seperti ini? kenapa tiba-tiba Neji menghakiminya secara sepihak?

"Ta-"

"Ingat Haruno, siapapun yang punya hubungan dengan Uchiha, adalah musuhku."

~ T B C ~

Domo arigatou gozhaimasu untuk :

**Thia Nokoru**

PuPut It's Me

**Hadei-chan chibi**

ILA

**Aikuro no Runa-chan**

UzUchiHaru Michiyo

**Dijah-hime**

Just Ana

**Kikyo Fujikazu**

Riku Aida

**Ernabloom**

Maaf banget rin gak bisa bales reveiw dan fic ini juga lama updatenua :( mohon dimaafkan.

.

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hukuman © 2R™**

**Chapter ****4**** : Lesson 1: ****Understanding**

Rated: T+

Warning: Cannon-modify, Timeline up to me, Crack pairing, OOC(little), Typo(s), etc.

_**Summary:**_

**Wait! Konoha News : Hyuuga Neji berpacaran dengan Tenten!/ Aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau memilih dia, Hyuuga..**

**A/N:**

**Sebelumnya Rin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena baru bisa update sekarang. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**SILAKAN TEKAN TOMBOL****BACK BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FIC INI**

**Ok? Saya tidak terima flame, tapi untuk saran kritik, silakan masukkan ke kotak review ^o^V**

**======2R Project======**

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian malapetaka itu. Sakura bisa dengan bebas merasakan serbuan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Tertawa selepas yang ia bisa bersama teman-temannya dan makan _dango_ sambil ngobrol santai seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali. Sejak kejadian malapetaka itu, sejak ia dihukum oleh sang _Godaime._ Hukuman yang mengharuskannya tinggal bersama si muka tembok Hyuuga Neji. Orang yang pelit sekali dalam ekspresi dan bicara. Hampir kebanyakan waktunya dipakai untuk bertengkar dengan pemuda itu dan kalau tidak dia akan mengurung dirinya di kamar-_kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini_. Dan hari ini, Sakura benar-benar akan mendedikasikan kegiatannya untuk menyegarkan jiwa, raga, dan pikiran. Pertengkaran hebat antara dirinya dan Neji beberapa hari lalu membut gadis satu itu stress berat.

Apalagi, ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu mengenai alasan apa yang mendasari, mengapa Neji tiba-tiba membentaknya dan mengajaknya ribut seperti itu. Pamuda itu tiba-tiba pulang, menutup mulutnya, dan membentaknya. Dan, _viola_... pertengkaran itu masih berlanjut sampai sekarang. Terkadang Sakura bahkan membanting pintu kamarnya untu melampiaskan amarah. Tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak barang pecah belah yang telah hancur tak berbentuk karena ulah dua manusia itu.

"Hoi, _pinky_. Mau kau makan atau tidak _dango_-mu itu, kalau tidak buatku sajalah."

Sakura merengut mendengar namanya disebut. Manusia rambut pirang di sampingnya benar-benar tahu cara menghancurkan kesenangan seseorang. Dengan muka masam, gadis pink itu melirik garang sahabatnya. Kemudian, gadis itu langsung merubah mimiknya dan mengangkat _kushidango-_nya. Menjilat-jilat kue bulat itu dan menggigitnya-_membuat Ino kesal_. Lihat saja, sekarang si rambut pirang yang merenggut dan memasang mimik kesal. Hinata yang juga ikut dalam acara duduk-duduk santai itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat sikap Ino dan Sakura.

"Kenapa _pig_? Tumbun kau kesal gara-gara makanan. Sedang tidak diet, eh?"

Gadis itu meledek seraya memasukan lagi satu bulatan _dango _ke mulutnya. Jarang sekali-_hampir tidak pernah_ Sakura melihat Ino senapsu dan serakus ini dalam hal makanan. Bayangkan saja, 3 porsi _dango_ sudah menghilang dari piring dan masuk ke perutnya. Belum lagi... gadis satu itu mau mengambil jatah _kushidango _Sakura yang tinggal satu. Mendengar ledekan Sakura, Ino langsung menghela nafas kasar dan menggembungkan pipinya. Menatap gadis pink di sampingnya lalu memeletkan lidah.

"Biar saja!" Ucapnya lalu memesan satu porsi _dango_ manis ke salah satu pelayan yang ada di kedai itu. Hinata yang kebetulan mengerti masalah Ino _-gadis muda itu tak sengaja melihatnya_, hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Sudahlah Ino-_san_, kurasa Sai-_san_ tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Nasihatnya, ikut memakan _dango_ yang ada di mangkuknya. Tidak seperti dua teman duduk-duduknya itu. Hinata lebih memilih _dango_ dari pada _kushidango_. Sesaat, Hinata bisa melihat ekspresi kesal Ino begitu mendengar nama Sai di sebut.

"Oh, jadi masalah dengan kekasihmu itu? Dia memang menyebalkan." Tanggap Sakura sambil melahap bulatan terakhir yang ada di tusukan itu. Setelah mengunyah habis _dango_ berwarna pink dan menelan bulatan itu. Si gadis pink langsung meneguk habis segelas _ocha_ di dekat mangkuk. _Orang itu memang menyebalkan_, batinnya mengumpat. Yah, bagaimanapun sakura tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Sai. Pemuda itu terlalu blak-blakan, muka tebal, dan misterius. Bagaimana tidak kalau pertama kali mereka bertemu Sai langsung mengatakan bahwa dia 'jelek', mengingat hal itu membuatnya ingin langsung menghajar wajah Sai.

"Uh... jangan memanasi Sakura, bagaimanpun aku sudah terlanjur suka padanya. Dia tampan." Ino menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Pesona pemuda itu benar-benar mengikatnya.

"Mayat begitu kau bilang tampan." Sakura berspekulasi, mengeluarkan nada tidak suka dikalimatnya. Kata-kata itu langsung saja memicu munculnya beberapa perempatan jalan di dahi Ino. Tanpa sungkan, gadis itu menggebrak meja dan menatap tajam Sakura.

"Coba ulang kata-katamu,Saku!" Kesal Ino, membuat Hinata yang sejak tadi asyik menikmati _dango_-nya terkaget-kaget. Yang disebut namanya ikut berdiri, menatap Ino tajam. Mendengus keras.

"Ku bilang, 'bisa-bisanya kau sebut mayat hidup itu tampan'.. Ino." Serunya agak keras, bagaimanapun rasa kesalnya pada si muka datar itu tidak pernah bisa hilang. Walau sekarang daftar orang menyebalkan dalam hidupnya bertamabah satu-_Neji_.

"I-ino-_san, _S-sakura_-san_, su-sudahlah... ja-jangan emosi begitu." Hinata mencoba menengahi. Memaksa dua orang itu duduk sebelum kedai itu harus hancur karena pertengkaran sepele Yamanaka Ino dangan Haruno Sakura. Kasihankan pengunjung lainnya kalau sampai mereka kena imbas gara-gara pertengkarana Sakura vs Ino.

Setelah lebih dari 15 menit pertengkaran tidak jelas itu terjadi, baik Sakura dan Ino sudah mau duduk di bangukunya masing-masing dan minta maaf. Bahkan sekarang, Ino sudah kembali asyik dengan _kushidango _-nya. Dan untuk mengusir kebosanannya, Sakura memilih ngobrol dengan Hinata. Membiarkan saja sahabatnya menjadi gendut karena terlalu banyak makan _dango_. Habisnya, dari pada mereka ribut lagi? Lebih baik biarkan saja Ino merenung dan menghabiskan _dango_-_dango_ itu.

Pembicaraannya dengan Hinata cukup menyenangkan, walau subjek pembicaraan mereka tidak jelas kemana arahnya. Tetap saja ngobrol seperti ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk Sakura. Sakura sempat bertanya bagaimana cara membuat _soba _dan _sashimi _yang enak. Atau apakah Hinata mengerti bagaimana cara membuat _takoyaki_ atau _manju_. Gadis itu terkagum saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia bisa membuat _manju_ berbentuk kelinci. Lalu, rencana Sakura untuk mengajak Hinata ke _onsen_ terdekat dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya yang membuat Sakura melupakan masalahnya. Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia akan dengan senang hati mengajarkan Sakura cara membuat _manju _kalau Sakura mau main ke rumahnya. Dan tawaran itu tentu saja langsung ditanggapi baik oleh Sakura.

Obrolan mereka semakin mengarah kemana-mana sampai akhirnya Ino menyelak dan menyuruh mereka diam. Membuat Sakura merengut kesal. Kenapa obrolan serunya dengan Hinata harus disudahi?

"Oh.. Saku, jangan menatap ku seperti itu. Lihat ke meja pojok dekat pintu masuk." Komando Ino, Hinata dan Sakura langsung saja melihat ke arah yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Dan di meja paling pojok dekat pintu, seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis sudah duduk manis di sana. Sang pemuda yang berciri-ciri rambut panjang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dan bagian bawah hitam-_si Hyuuga Neji_.

"Hah? Untuk apa kau menyuruhku melihat Hyu-" Sebuah tangan otomatis membekap mulutnya. Membuat Sakura mengumpat ria setelah tahu bahwa yang membekapnya adalah Ino. Setelah yakin bahwa Sakura sudah mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, Ino melepas bekapannya. Menyuruh Sakura memperhatikan seseorang lainnya yang bersama Neji.

"Tidak kelihatan, Ino." Keluh Sakura setengah berbisik, tidak mau mulutnya dibekap lagi. Ino mengerlingkan mata ke arah Hinata, menyuruh gadis manis itu menggunakan _byakugan_.

Sakura mendengus pelan. Untuk apa sih si muka tembok itu datang ke kedai ini. Kenapa ia harus bertemu Hyuuga satu itu sekarang. Dan kenapa juga tiba-tiba Ino memaksanya dan Hinata untuk memperhatikan pemuda **menyebalkan** satu itu. Hancur sudah masa kesenangannya. Dia di tempat ini untuk kabur dan menghindar dari Hyuuga Neji! Bukan untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu di sini. Apa bagusnya sih memperhatikan Neji. Orang keras kepala, misterius, menyebalkan, dan –aneh.

Gadis cantik itu memilih mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kemana saja asal tak melihat pemuda itu. Akhir-akhir ini, hanya dengan melihat Neji saja, air mata sudah terancam keluar dari matanya. Bukan karena Neji mirip seekor monster. Tapi... gara-gara Sakura sudah ingat semuanya, malam itu... alasan kenapa sampai Tsunade menghukumnya... awalanya, Sakura memang ingat.. tapi hanya sebagian saja... saat dia masuk ke ruangan itu lalu tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun dan seorang Neji berada di atasnya dengan pakaian setengah terbuka. _Oh Kami-sama_. Batinnya entah kenapa terasa perih. Dan ketika ia ingat semuanya-_Neji sempat membahas masalah itu beberpa tempo lalu saat mereka bertengkar_. Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura menceburkan diri ke jur-

"I-it...itu Tenten-_san_." Mendengar ucapan si pemilik _byakugan_, wajah Ino langsung terlihat senang. Berbeda sekali dengan raut manusia di sampinya. Sakura sama sekali tidak mau peduli. Gadis itu masih hanyut dalam lamunannya.

"Berita bagus nih! Bagus untuk di jual. Huhu!" Seru Ino kegirangan. Suaranya tentu saja dibuat sepelan mungkin. Gadis itu sudah membayangkan berapa banyak untung yang akan ia raup dan seberapa besar antuisme gadis-gadis di desa mereka begitu tahu kalau si pangeran Hyuuga sudah ada yang punya!

"I-Ino-_san_, mak-maksudmu apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya menunjukkan keingin tahuan yang mendalam. Bagaimanapun, Hinata sudah menganggap Neji sebagai kakaknya. Jadi tentu saja dia tak mau kalau sampai Ino memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk tentang kakaknya itu.

"Oh, Hinata-ku sayang, lihatalah itu! Neji dan Tenten itu sudah jadian! Wow, buka matamu Hina-_chan_, sepertinya kakak iparmu nanti adalah Tenten!" Dengan santai, Ino merangkul pundak Hinta. Membisikan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya pada Hinata. Akan jadi gosip bagus untuk konsumsi umum! Gosip terbaru tentang si jenius Hyuuga; Neji dan Tenten adalah sepasang kekasih!

Saking sibuknya dua manusia itu memperhatikan Hyuuga Neji dan kekasih barunya-_Tenten_. Mereka sampai tak sadar bahwa salah satu dari mereka telah pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan menemui pelayan yang menjaga kasir. Mambayar _kushidango_ yang sudah dimakannya. Moodnya langsung berubah drastis setelah dia bertemu _housemate_-nya itu. Dengan langkah santai _-yang dibuat-buat_ Sakura sengaja berjalan melewati mejanya tadi, menepuk pundak Hinata. Gadis itu memberikan sebuah senyuman manis dan kemudian mengerlingkan matanya.

"Jangan lupa, minggu depan kita ke onsen! " Seru Sakura. Gadis itu berdiri sebentar dan menatap memohon pada Hinata. Dia perlu menceritakan masalahnya pada seseorang.

"Hei, kalian curang aku tidak diajak!" Suara keras dan terdengar merajuk itu menyela omongan Sakura. Dan sukses membuat semua mata terarah pada mereka. Termasuk sejoli baru yang duduk di pojok ruangan dekat pintu. Pipi Tenten langsung memerah begitu melihat keberadaan teman-temannya di tempat itu.

Sakura men-_deathglare_ Ino. Akan tetapi, begitu Ino memakai _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalannya. Sakura tak kuasa menolak keinginan Ino. Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal. Sakura akhirnya mengiyakan keinginan Ino. Saat gadis pink itu mengatakan ingin pulang. Hinata dan Ino langsung menyuruhnya menunggu dan meminta pulang bersama. Maka dari itulah, Sakura akhirnya berjalan sendirian dulu ke luar.

_Janga lihat matanya Sakura, jangan lihat, jangan lihat, jangan lihat, anggap meraka tidak ada... ayo Sakura kau bisa!_ Mantra itu terus ia kumandangkan dalam hatinya ketika, **mau tidak mau **ia harus melewati meja Neji dan Tenten. Semoga saja dua manusia itu juga tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Baru saja ia selangkah mendekati meja Neji. Suara nyaring-_khas perempuan_ sampai di gendang telinganya.

Sakura membeku, padahal dia sudah berakting membaca buku agar menutupi wajahnya. Apa karena rambutnya itu ya? AHHH! Sial sekali!

"Eh, Tenten. Sedang apa di sini." Jawabnya, mencoba serileks mungkin ketika mengetahui lawan biacaranya adalah Tenten.

"Hehehe, itu.. aku sedang jalan dan Neji-_kun_." Mendengarnya, Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, melirik pemuda yang duduk di depan Tenten.

Mata putih itu...

Entah kenapa Sakura langsung membeku ketika emerald-nya berpapasan dengan mata Neji yang nyaris berwarna putih itu. Dia tertegun, lebih tepatnya... mata itu seakan melemparnya pada masa lalu itu. Kejadian di ruang penyimpanan obat itu. Saat itu, saat Neji menyentuhnya. Bau alkohol dan semua racauannya itu. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Dia takut... sangat tak-

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Tenten seakan menjadi penyelamat baginya. Dengan tawa canggungnnya. Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Hm, kalian pacaran ya! Hm.. kabar yang hangat sekali." Sakura tertawa canggung. Walau begitu, sepertinya Tenten sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa temannya yang satu itu sedang dalam keadaan _tertekan_. Terlihat sekali ketika pipinya menunjukkan rona kemerahan ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Aa..Sakura_-san_." Rajuk Tenten sambil menunduki-_malu_.

Sakura tersenyum. Dia turut bahagia kalau Tenten benar-benar jadian dengan Neji. Di kalangan para shinobi yang jadi rahasia umum bukan hanya perasaan Hinata pada Naruto. Tetepi juga perasaan Tenten pada Neji. Tapi, sayangnya... pandangan dingin Neji yang-_ia yakini _terarah padanya membuat perasaannya was-was.

"Sudahlah. Aku turut bahagia kalau kalian benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ngomong-ngomong aku duluan ya? Aku ada perlu sebentar." Sakura berseru riang, mencoba menutupi semua ketakutan yang ada dalam hatinya. Sambil berlari kecil, gadis itu langsung keluar dari kedai dan duduk di tempat duduk yang ada di luar kedai. Tangan kanannya memijat-mijat dahinya. Takut dan, entahlah... susah mengatakannya.

==~H-U-K-U-M-A-N~==

Langit malam begitu damai, sang bulan tengah menempati tahta malam dan melakukan tugasnya. Bintang-bintang dengan setia mengikutinya. Di rumah itu. Rumah dengan bentuk jepang kuno. Sepasang muda-mudi tampak sedang duduk di atas meja makan. Semangkuk besar _soba _yang ada di meja itu hampir habis isinya. Sementara dua manusia yang ada di meja makan belum mengeluarkan suara walau hanya sekedar 'a'. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam dan lebih memilih menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Si gadis berambut pink menghentikan kegiatannya. Meletakkan sepasang sumpitnya di atas mangkuk kecil yang ada di depannya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Gadis muda itu lalu menatap sepasang mata putih tanpa pupil milik pemuda di depannya.

"_Gochisou-sama_." Gadis itu melirih, pemuda di depannya ternyata ikut diam. Matanya menatap tajam pada Sakura. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Takut lagi-lagi menyergapnya. Sakura ingin menghindar. Ia tak mau makan malama kali ini berbuntut perang besar antara dirinya dan Neji-_seperti malam-malam sebelumnya._

Tak ada yang terdengar setelah itu.

Sampai, tiba-tiba suara bangku yang tergeser dan disusul dengan derap langkah kaki, dan kemudian suara kursi lainnya yang jatuh. Semua kejadian itu begitu cepat. Sakura tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Isakannya keluar bersamaan dengan ari mata yang jatuh. Membuat baju putih itu basah-_baju Neji_.

"Maaf..." dan kemudian suara baritone yang membuat tangisan Sakura makin menjadi.

Neji memeluknya...

Sakura takut...

Pelukan erat yang sarat permohonan maaf itu malah membuat Sakura kalut. Malah membuatnya terhempas ke waktu itu. Memorinya seakan mengulang ke waktu itu... Saat ia memeluk Neji, menyuruh pemuda itu _menyentuhnya._ Saat rasionalitasnya hilang. Saat Neji balas memeluknya, mencium puncak kepalanya, mencium dahinya, mencium matanya, mencium pipinya, dan mencium bibirnya. Saat mereka begitu _dekat. _Semua itu seakan menohok jantungnya. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya... Sakura tak mau.

Lagipula Neji... Neji bukanlah siapa-saiapnya...

"Lepas.. Ne-neji le-pas..." Suaranya bahkan seakan tak mempunyai nyawa untuk didengar. Terlalu pelan, dia takut... Sakura kalut... yang ada dibayangannya hanya Sasuke. Dan tidak mungkin... ia _hanya untuk_ Sasuke. Bukan orang lain... Tapi sekarang, bergerak satu mili meter saja Sakura tak bisa.

Perlahan, setelah tangis Sakura mulai reda. Pelukan Neji pada tubuh Sakura mulai mengendor. Mereka sama-sama terduduk, saling berhadapan. Sakura menutup mukanya. Dia tak ingin melihat wajah Neji. Tak ingin melihat pemuda yang duduk di depannya itu. Dia takut... dia tak mau dirinya berubah menjadi monster dan membuat Neji menjadi seorang monster juga. Seperti waktu itu...

"Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan hal itu. Seharusnya kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa." Pemuda berambut panjang itu kembali menutup mulutnya. Berdiri dan menawarkan Sakura bantuan untuk berdiri. Gadis manis itu awalnya diam. Sampai akhirnya... Sakura membiarkan tangannya terulur. Membiarkan Neji menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"Aku waktu itu benar-benar emosi. Aku tak menyangka mengatakan yang sebenarnya malah mengguncang jiwamu." Neji mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan begitu tenang. Pemuda itu mengembalikan posisi kursi Sakura yang ia jatuhkan kembali ke posisi semula. Setelah itu, Neji kembali ke tempat duduknya. Menuangkan segelas _ocha _ke dalam gelasnya. Sakura masih diam di tempatnya. Tubuhnya kembali merosot, kaki-kakinya seakan tak kuat menopang berat badannya.

"Saat di kedai tadi, kau sangat ketakutan."

Gadis itu menutup matanya lagi. Menenangkan otaknya... semua yang dilakukan Neji malam ini terlalu cepat. Kenapa pemuda itu marah-marah tanpa alasan, kenapa juga pemda itu tiba-tiba minta maaf?

"Sebenarnya, ada yang harus kuberitahu padamu. Hanya saja- uhk." Ucapan Neji tiba-tiba berhenti. Pemuda Hyuuga itu malah terbatuk-batuk. Cairan merah segar juga ikut keluar. Sakura yang mendengar suara batuk Neji yang tak kunjung berhenti segera mengangkat kepalanya. Raut wajah Sakura langsung pucat pasih begitu melihat di telapak tangan Neji sudah tercipta genangan darah segar.

"_Kami-sama_, Neji_-san_! Apa yang terjadi padamu." Sakura mulai panik, gadis itu langsung melupakan emosi yang sempat meliputi hatinya. Jiwanya sebagai seorang _Iryo-nin_ langsung muncul. Gadis itu menuntun Neji menuju kamarnya_-kamar Neji_. Menidurkan pemuda itu di atas _futon, _Sakura langsung memeriksa keadaan Neji.

"Neji-_san_, a-pa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya? Lukamu parah sekali!" Sakura berteriak tercekat begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Neji. Ada beberapa bagian vital dalam tubuhnya yang mengalam kerusakan cukup parah. Sakura mulai melakukan pengobatan sebisanya. Gadis itu lalu meninggalkan Neji sebentar. Pergi ke kamarnya dan mencari obat-obatan yang bisa meringankan sakit yang dirasakan oleh Neji.

"Tolong buka pakaianmu." Seru Sakura tegas. Neji awalnya keras kepala, akan tetapi dengan paksaan dari sang _iryo-nin._ Akhirnya pemuda itu mau membuka pakaian atasnya. Sakura meneliti tubuh Neji, mulai dari bagian perut dan dada. Ada bekas memar dan luka bekas tusukan. Beralih ke bagian tubuh belakangnya... Sakura membelalakan matanya-_kaget_. Sebuah luka bakar yang cukup besar bersarang disana. Bagian tengahnya terlihat hitam. Parah sekali. Sakura menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada luka Neji. Tubuh pemuda itu langsung menegang, sepertinya menahan sakit.

"Sudah berapa lama, _Neji-san_?" Sakura bertanya pelan, memfokuskan chakranya pada dua telapak tangannya.

"Sehari sebelum aku pulang dan membentakmu." Neji menjawab datar, pemuda itu menutp sepasang matanya. Merasakan bagian punggungnya yang terasa hangat.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi." Sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya, gadis itu terus bertanya. Entah kenapa, luka dipunggu Neji mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Luka ini seakan familiar untuknya.

"Aku sedang dalam misi." Pemuda Hyuuga itu membuka matanya, matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana. "Misi itu selesai dengan baik. Tetapi..." sebuah helaan nafas pelan terdengar, Neji benci menceritakan masalah itu pada siapapun. Kecelakaan yang sama sekali tidak diperkirakan akan terjadi.. "aku bertemu dengan seorang _nuke-nin_. Orang yang dulu pernah ku kejar, Uchiha."

Sakura tiba-tiba menghenikan kegiatannya. Gadis itu tertegun mendengar cerita Neji, apakah ini alasan Neji membentaknya waktu itu.

"Awalnya, aku berhasil melumpuhkan orang itu."

"Eh?"

Mereka terdiam...

"Haruno, kalau kau sudah selesai lebih baik kau pergi ke kamarmu. Sudah malam." Usul Neji, pemuda itu hendak memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"_Sumimasen_. _Ano_... tapi tunggu dulu. Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu, setidaknya sampai sedikit lebih baik." Gadis itu berseru spontan, membuat Neji pasrah dan membiarkan Sakura kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Setelah cukup lama, Sakura meminta Neji untuk berbaring kembali. Gadis itu mengoleskan sejenis obat berwarna coklat ke atas luka Neji. Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, pasiennya tenyata sudah terlelap dan pindah ke dunia lain. Membuat sang gadis yang tidak sadar akan apa yang telah terjadi mengoceh sendirian.

"Neji-_san_, bagaimana penampilan Sasuke-_kun _waktu itu? Apa dia banyak berubah?" Tanya Sakura, ia sendiri sibuk menebak-nebak bagaimana penampilan Uchiha muda itu. Kulit pucat dan matanya yanga tajam pasti tak berubah_-yakinnya_. Beberapa menit dan masih tak ada jawaban... Sakura mendengus kesal. Baiklah, mungkin saja Neji tidak suka kalau membicarakan Sasuke. Hm... Bagaimana kalau prihal hubungan Neji dengan Tenten.

"Uhm... tak apa kalau kau tak mau membahas soal Sasuke-_kun_. Kalau begitu, sudah berapa lama kau jadian dengan Tenten-_san_?" Sakura bertanya lembut, terdengar sekali nada senang saat ia membahas hubungan Tenten dengan Neji. Tapi bagaimanapun, jiwa pemuda satu itu telah berpindah tempat ke alam mimpi. Mana mungkin ia menjawabnya.

"Neji~ hallo." Gadis itu berseru cekikikan. Yang terbayang dalam benaknya Neji sedang bingung memikirkan jawaban yang tepat dengan wajah yang memerah. Akan tetapi, sebuah dengukuran halus yang terdengar langsung membuat Sakura sadar. Hancur sudah apa yang ada dalam bayangannya. Neji tidur... dan kelihatannya pemuda itu sangat kelelahan.

Sakura diam sebentar, cemberut. Bagaimana kalau Neji hanya pura-pura tidur untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya?

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Neji, memanggil pelan nama Neji. Tak ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan membuka matanya. Panggilan pertama yang gagal tidak membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Gadis itu kembali memanggil Neji. Perlahan mata pemuda itu bergerak, membuat Sakura tersenyum aneh melihat ekspresi Neji. Dan ketika neji terbangun. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Sakura seakan melihat sesuatu yang indah di mata Neji. Sesuatu yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat. Dan sesuatu itu... indah sekali. Sangat indah. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, bukan tatapan mata Neji yang menyeramkan dan dingin.

"Apa tadi kau tidur." Ucap gadis itu lugu, lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai pernyataan dari pada sebuah pertanyaan. Neji mengerjapkan matanya. Semuanya masih terlihat kabur di matanya. Blur.

"Kurasa." Neji menjawab pelan, menatap mata Sakura pelan. Tatapannya seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur.

"Aku mengganggumu? Ehm.. maaf." Sakura berujar lagi, menatap sangsi lawan bicaranya kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Setelah Neji mendapatkan rohnya kembali. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya.

"Tidak apa." Pemuda itu berujar pelan, melihat Sakura lalu tersenyum tipis_-itupun kalau Sakura tidak salah lihat_. Tubuhnya sudah lebih enakan sekarang. Dia tidak merasakan lagi sakit menjarum yang kadang mampir di punggungnya.

"Kukira luka ini bisa membunuhku." Mendengar ucapan Neji, Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap pemuda itu garang. Dan membuat kedua pipinya tampak gembul.

"Memang bisa tahu! Kenapa kau tidak memeriksakan keadaanmu ke rumah sakit?"

Neji mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian pemuda itu hanya menggerakkan bahunya_-tidak peduli_. Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura menggetok kepala Neji dan kemudian menghajar pemuda itu sampai sekarat. Sudah baik ia masih mau menyembuhkan luka yang bekasnya sampai hitam begitu. Dan Neji sama sekali masa bodoh dengan ucapannya! Mau sudah minta maaf atau belum tetap saja Neji akan masuk dalam daftar orang paling menyebalkan di hidupnya.

Setelah Sakura membalut luka Neji dengan perban dan menasihati manusia satu itu panjang lebar. Sakura berdiri dan merapikan alat-alat yang dipakainya untuk mengobati Neji. Pemuda Hyuuga itu juga sedang sibuk memakai bajunya. Beberapa saat setelah mereka sama-sama diam, Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"Neji _-san_, selamat ya! Jaga Tenten baik-baik dan awas kalau kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya." Seru gadis itu dari luar ruangan. Tepat saat ia ingin menutup pintu kamar Neji.

Mendengarnya, sudut-sudut bibir Neji membentuk sebuah seringai. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Neji berdiri dari tempatnya, menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menahan gadis itu untuk menutup pintu kamarnya. Pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Sebuah ciuman selamat malam mendarat manis di pipi sang Sakura setelah itu.

"Aku hanya akan macam-macam denganmu, _Haruno_." Neji berujar santai, melapas genggaman tangannya. Sontak, Sakura langsung membanting pintu kamar Neji dan melap pipinya.

"KAU GILA HYUUGA, DASAR MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak gadis itu _extra__m__e_. Tanpa perlu menunggu hitungan detik, Sakura langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan membenamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal. Berteriak-teriak bahwa 'Nejii_-san _gila!' atau 'Nejii_-san _sudah tak waras' dan atau 'Dasar orang menyebalkan'. _Sesuatu_ yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Neji benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya. Apa sih maunya pemuda satu itu? Tiba-tiba marah, tiba-tiba minta maaf, dan tiba-tiba menciumnya. Apa memang Hyuuga Neji itu tipe orang yang selalu suka **tiba-tiba**?

~Vanilla Twilight~

Seorang pemuda berdiri tegap di depan sang Hokage. Topeng berbentuk anjing berwarna putih dengan warna merah blur dibagian kedua pipinya menutupi wajahnya. Sebuah jacket berwarna biru dengan tudung kepala yang menutup sempurna bagian atas kepalanya. Tsunade menatap serius pemuda di depannya.

"Kau katakan semua padanya?" Hokage seksi itu bertanya serius, menatap lurus pada sang ANBU yang tampak tenang-_dari gesturnya_. Manusia di depannya terdiam sebentar. Kemudian pemuda itu memasukan sepasang tangannya ke dalam kantung jacket.

"Sebagaian." Suaranya terdengar tak jelas. Namun, tetap saja di telinga Tsunade suara itu terdengar sangat jernih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar desas-desus tak sedap soal dirimu." Tsunade berdiri dari tempatnya, _Godaime_ yang terlihat masih sangat cantik itu berjalan sambil mengetok-ngetok meja kerjanya. Mendekati pemuda di depannya. Melepas topeng pemuda itu dan tersenyum sinis.

"Dan itu membuatku kecewa, Hyuuga."

"Boleh saya tahu apa kabar tak sedap itu, _Hokage-sama_?" Pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Matanya menatap lurus ke sepasang mata atasannya.

"Hubunganmu dengan gadis itu. Kukira kau akan memilih _muridku_." Wanita itu berjalan menjauh, duduk diatas mejanya sambil memainkan topeng berbentuk anjing milik bawahannya. Pertemuan mereka kali ini memang sangat rahasia. Seluruh jendela dikunci begitu juga dengan pintu masuk. Bagimanapun, pemuda yang diajaknya bicara adalah seorang ANBU. Pasukan rahasia yang-_seharusnya -_ tidak diketahui siapa, tidak dikenal namanya saat mengerjakan tugas.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau memilih _dia_, Hyuuga." Lanjut Tsunade dingin, melempar topeng itu ke arah sang pemuda. Tanpa perlu meleset, pemuda itu berhasil menangkap topengnya dengan tepat. Memakai kembali benda itu kemudian memberi hormat.

"Anda akan mengerti setelah saya menyelesaikan misi _itu_." Pemuda itu berujar hormat sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menghilang ketika Tsunade memberinya tanda untuk pergi.

Setelah keadaan tenang, Tsunade kembali duduk di bangkunya. Memijat dahinya yang terasa berkedut-kedut karena kesal. Dia berharap cukup banyak pada pemuda itu. Awalnya ia begitu yakin, _kecanduan_ muridnya pada sang _nuke-nin_ bisa hilang apabila seandainya si pemuda ANBU yang tadi bertemu dengannya bisa membuat si murid jatuh hati.

"Aku menantikan alasanmu." Ujar Tsunade kesal lalu memilih memejamkan matanya. Tak lupa wanita itu mengambil beberapa botol _sake_ yang berhasil ia sembunyikan dari pengawasan Shizune.

Huh.._Kami-sama_ dia benar-benar membutuhkan minuman itu saat ini.

~=To Be Continued=~

Terimakasih untuk semua orang yang telah review di chapter lalu*sujud syukur sambil mewek*

Maaf Saya update-nyo BEGITU LAMA, tapi... saya mohon T,T sudilah para readers reviewers meninggalkan jejak di fanfic saya ini Q_Qa. Kritik, saran, makian, cacian, dan lain-lain saya terima dengan senang hati. Maaf banget kalau typonya masih banyak yang nyempil. Jujur saya buru-buru. Soalanya liburan ini saya harus jadi _babysitter_

Hontou ni onegai , !

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	5. Lesson 1: Admitted

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hukuman © Arctic Snake**

**Chapter 5**

**Lesson 1: ****Admitted**

Rated: T+

Warning: Cannon-modify, AU, Crack pairing, OOC, Typo(s),

_**Summary:**_

**Walaupun ada selogan **_**life is never flat**_** tapi di mata Sakura, Neji menganut selogan yang berkebalikan. Cukup ganti kata **_**never **_**yang **_**nyempil **_**di sana dengan **_**always**_**. Itu akan menjadi alasan yang paling pas jika ada pertanyaan 'kenapa wajah Neji selalu datar?' benarkan?**

**P.S : MASASHI-SENSEI! NANDE? KENAPA NEJI HARUS KAU BUAT MATI? DIKU BELUM BISA MENERIMA KENYATAAN(#digampar)**

**-We are made by history, we are here because the past-**

Matahari bersinar, burung berkicau, angin semilir, suasana yang sangat damai. Waktu yang sangat sempurna untuk menghabiskan waktu libur, tidur-tiduran di balkon sambil memakan kue mochi dan segelas _ocha._ Hari yang sempurna...

"ARRGHHHHH, _Muri da! Ano mono ga muri desu!_ ARGHHH."(Mustahil! Hal ini mustahil!)

Sayangnya kesempurnaan hari yang cerah ini tak berefek sama sekali pada konoichi muda yang masih sibuk menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Hoi, Sakura... Kalau kau memang tidak bisa, lebih baik ber-"

Pemuda tampan berambut burnette itu mencul dari balik pintu, melipat tangan di depan dada sembari tangan kanannya menggenggam kuas.

"Kalau aku bilang, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Berarti aku tidak mau kau ikut campur _ouji-_sama." Serunya kasar sambil menggebrak meja dapur. Sang _ouji-sam__a_ menggeleng pelan. Berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan si konoichi dengan beskem barunya. Dapur.

Terdengar _sangat bagus__,_ Sakura dan Dapur... pasangan yang sangat luar biasa untuk bisa membuat Neji menggebrak meja dan membelah benda itu menjadi 2 bagian dalam waktu hitungan detik. Bayangkan... akibat teriakan Sakura, kertas laporan yang harusnya terisi rapi dengan tulisannya malah berantakan tercoret-coret tinta.

Kembali ke konoichi berambut pink kita, Haruno Sakura. Setelah depresi melihat hasil buah tangannnya yang ada di dalam mangkok. Gadis itu lalu membuang gumpalan entah-apa-itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Ok, dia mulai pesimis. Gumpalan-coklat-tak-jelas-bentuknya itu adalah percobaannya yang ke 12 kali. Seharusnya gumpalan itu adalah miso dengan kuah ke-emasan gurih dan bau uap lezat yang bisa membuat setiap orang yang menciumnya langsung kelaparan. Tetapi, fakta tetaplah fakta. Apapun yang dibuatnya tidak akan menjadi seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Yang berhasil sepasang tangan lembutnya ciptakan hanya gumpalan aneh berwarna hijau-keputih-putihan dengan kuah coklah-kehitaman dan bau menyengat. Kenapa kemampuan dalam hal masak-memasak tidak bisa sebaik kemampuannya dalam hal per-ninja-an?

Menyebalkan sekali...

Dan kenapa Neji Hyuuga yang seorang jounin itu malah bisa membuat miso dengan rasa lezat dan bau menggugah? Terlebih lagi, hal yang membuatnya tak habis pikir adalah; Neji seorang pria, dan _dia_ adalah seorang wanita. Dalam keadaan normal, yang seharusnya lebih pandai dalam memasak itu kan Sakura. Tapi kenapa malah keadaan menjadi terbalik disini?

Kunoichi muda itu mendengus, menghela nafas pelan setelah itu memijat lembut pangkal hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut pelan. Cih, andai saja ada suatu objek di tempat ini yang bisa ia hancurkan sesuka hatinya.

Sakura mengeluh pelan, menggerutu sebentar lalu membereskan keadaan dapur yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang rapi lagi. Dia berhutang pada Neji, itu intinya... masalahnya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas si Hyuuga itu. Ditanyai bagaimanapun Neji akan menjawab dengan hal yang sama, 'Tak usah kau pikirkan, lebih baik kau menikmati liburanmu hari ini' dan kembali fokus ke laporan laknat yang sedang ia kerjakan. Bagaimana Sakura tidak _gemes_ kalau setiap pertanyaannya hanya dibalas dengan jawaban datar dan tidak minat dari si Hyuuga yang membuatnya ingin menonjok langsung muka mulus itu.

"Cih- Hyuuga sialan." Gumamnya lagi sambil tak sabar menggebrak meja dapur. Dengan langkah malas menuju ke arah westafel dan mencuci mukanya. Wajahnya pasti berantakan sekali sekarang, dicampur raut frustasi dan depresi. Serumah dengan Hyuuga Neji membuatnya mengalami penuan dini lebih cepat daripada yang ia bayangkan. Gadis muda itu menghela nafas kesal, kenapa sih orang-orang yang masuk kriteria ehm- tampan, yah...

Sakura memang benci untuk mengakui hal ini, akan tetapi sulit rasanya untuk mengatakan tidak ketika berhadapan langsung dengan wajah tenang si Hyuuga saat sedang tidur(_Hei, aku tidak mengintipnya tidur. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya waktu di__a __ketiduran di ruang tamu setelah misi._). Kembali ke topik pembicaraan sebelumnya, kenapa pemuda-pemuda yang masuk kriteria tampan di otak Sakura selalu mempunyai sisi menyebalkan dan egois tingkat tinggi.

Pertama, Sasuke... gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Hatinya kelu begitu menyebut nama si Uchiha yang masih entah kemana. Kedua, Kakashi-_sensei_...tak usah tanyakan alasannya kenapa. Ketiga, Sai. Kau pasti sudah mengertikan? Siapa perempuan yang tidak akan _dongkol_ apabila pada pertemuan pertama saja langsung di bilang jelek. Keempat dan yang terakhir(Sakura tidak mau menambah daftar orang menyebalkan dalam hidupnya), tentu saja musuh nomor satunya sekarang. _**The greatest **_Hyuuga Neji(Sakura menyebutnya dengan penuh dendam dan kebencian). Kenapa Tenten yang manis seperti itu mau pacaran dengan Neji yang mukanya tak pernah jauh berbeda dari tembok. _Always flat_.

Walaupun ada selogan _life is never flat_ tapi di mata Sakura, Neji menganut selogan yang berkebalikan. Cukup ganti kata _never _yang _nyempil _di sana dengan _always_. Itu akan menjadi alasan yang paling pas jika ada pertanyaan 'kenapa wajah Neji selalu datar?' benarkan?

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke luar dapur. Tentu saja masih mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah pada hasil ke-12nya yang tak kunjung mempunyai bentuk. Kemana sih skill memasaknya menghilang? Huh, menyebalkan sekali rasanya setiap mengingat _Neji_ lebih bisa memasak dibandiangkan dengannya. Dengan cepat lorong demi lorong terlewati dan tanpa ia sadari kakinya sudah menginjak halaman belakang rumah yang cukup besar.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha menghilangkan api membara yang membakar harga dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan. Memperhatikan pekarangan yang hanya sesekali ia sentuh. Ingat, sebagai salah satu konoichi penting konoha- Sakura sibuk. Bukan karena _sok _sibuk pastinya.

Ada pohon besar rindang di pojok halaman, beberapa jenis bunga, ada lahan kecil tempat sayur-sayuran, dan sebuah boneka jerami yang tertancap di tanah dengan kunai. Gadis pink itu mendengus, berjalan mendekati boneka jerami di tengah halaman dan mengambil kunai yang menancap di sana. _Pasti pekerjaan Neji,_ batinnya mulai bersuara. Ternyata larangan untuk 'jangan gunakan halaman belakang untuk latihan' tidak mempan untuk Neji. Pemuda itu sepertinya malah berlagak sok tuli dan tidak tahu.

"Sakura." Suara dingin mendayu nan seksi(Opss, please Neji-kun gak usah berpose mau nge-_jyuuken_ orang dong) itu membuat raut kesal muncul di wajah manis Sakura. Dengan slow motion yang dibuat-buat, Sakura menengok dan mendapati Neji berdiri di balkon dengan pandangan lurusnya sepertia biasa.

"_Nani ka_." Gadis itu menjawab tidak peduli, kembali pada kegiatannya mencabut kunai dari badan orang-orangan jerami yang ada di depannya.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu," jeda sebentar. Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya mendengar ucapan Neji, membicarakana apa memangnya? Seingatnya segala hal tentang tata cara pengurusan rumuh uhuk-penjara-uhuk ini sudah tuntas dibicarakan dua hari yang lalu. Apalagi yang perlu dibicarakan?

Neji memutar bola matanya bosan melihat Sakura malah tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri, "kalau aku sudah selesai dengan laporan yang bolak balik kau rusak. Dan kau lebih baik ganti bajumu, _Haruno_." Ujarnya datar sambil meilirik pakaian sakura yang memang celemotan oleh-apa-itu.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri _Hyuuga_." Balasnya dengan nada mengejek dan kemudian berbalik. Menatap lurus iris tanpa pupul melik Neji. "Dan sudah kukatakan berapa kali? Halaman ini **bukan **tempat untuk latihan! Kau bisa menghancurkan tempat ini." Kesal gadis itu sambil menuding telunjuknya pada Neji.

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Setelahnya dia memberikan sebuah seringai tipis dan menatap balik Sakura. "Oh begitu? Setidaknya tidak separah dapur yang kau hancurkan."

Setelah tanda titik membubuhi kalimat itu, sebuah perempatan jalan langsung muncul di dahi Sakura. Kenapa sih Hyuuga satu ini susah sekali akur dengannya? Sakura berteman baik dengan Hinata, mengenal baik Hanabi, setiap bertemu Hiashi pun selalu hormat, bertemu Hyuuga yang lain juga biasa saja.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa setiap bertemu Hyuuga Neji, Sakura seakan harus menghabiskan tenaganya lebih banyak untuk berargumen dengan mahluk menyebalkan itu.

"Hei- aku sudah membereskannya! Kau yang tak tahu diri, membiarkan _sampah_mu masih berceceran di sini." Gadis itu membalas dengan nada sinis, melipat tangannya, tangan kirinya menggenggam 5 kunai yang sebelumnya menancap di badan boneka jerami itu.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah membereskannya-kan, sekarang?" suaranya tetap kalem, menggedikkan bahunya dan melongos pergi begitu saja. Sakura emosi... gadis itu lalu melempar kunai di tangannya ke arah Neji dari belakang.

Sayangnya, semua serangan itu berhasil ditangkap(bukan ditangkis) oleh si Hyuuga dengan mudahnya. Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat tangan kanananya. Menunjukan lima kunai yang Sakura lempar sebelumnya.

"Masih terlalu cepat untukmu nona." Ujarnya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang kepalanya tiba-tiba berasap karena kesal. Kapan sih neji bisa bersikap manis dan tidak terus-terusan mencari masalah dengannya.

* * *

><p>Sakura sibuk dengan tehnya, memandangi Neji yang sedang membaca ulang laporan yang akan ia serahkan pada Hokage. Sakura mengintip sedikit isi laporan yang agak terbuka. Kerutan samar lalu muncul di dahinya.<p>

'_Hmm... kalau dilihat jelas, tulisan Neji itu rapi sekali.' _Sakura benci mengakuinya, tapi tulisan Neji benar-benar rapi dan enak dipandang mata. Di atas kertas putih itu tulisan Neji benar-benar terlihat rapi dan penuh seni, tarikan kuasnya dan bentuk huruf yang terbentuk sangat sempurna. Benar-benar memanjakan mata.

"Apa yang kau lihat Haruno?" Walaupun matanya masih fokos pada laporan misi di depannya, Neji bisa merasakan Sakura sedang memandangi sesuatu.

"_Nanimo_." Keluh gadis itu, kembali melihat tehnya yang tinggal setengah. Hari libur yang berantakan, hari libur yang paling tenang. Jarang sekali ia dan Neji bisa akur, duduk dalam satu ruangan lebih dari dua jam dan tidak adu mulut ataupun menyindir satu sama lain.

Kembali hening, Sakura bosan... sejujurnya sangat~~ bosan. Yah tapi, dilain sisi dia penasaran, apa yang ingin dibicarakan si Hyuuga ini dengannya. Hal pentingkah? Atau jangan-jangan Tsunade sudah membatalkan hukuman aneh ini? Apakah mereka sudah boleh kembali ke kehidupan normal mereka?

Ah~ surga rasanya seandainya hal itu terjadi. Senyumnya mengembang, gadis itu menyeruput tehnya dengan penuh kenikmatan membayangkan seandainya semua hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Bebas~ ah... sungguh semua it-

"Sakura, mengenai hal yang ingin kubicarakan." Suara Neji selalu tenang, dingin, minim intonasi dan hal itulah yang kadang-kadang suka membuat Sakura tercekat kaget ketika Neji mulai bicara secara tiba-tiba. Pemuda ini punya aura khusus yang bisa membuat siapapun terdiam ketika ia mulai bicara.

"Ya?" Entah benar atau tidak, Sakura yakin suaranya agak gugup. Manik hijaunya menatap sepasang mata Neji yang tanpa pupil.

"Ini mengenai hal _itu_. Dan beberapa hal yang kusembunyikan dan seharusnya kau ketahui."

"Maksudmu?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Neji. Emeraldnya tampak berkilat penasaran. _Hal yang kusembunyikan dan seharusnya kau ketahui_ yang baru diucapkan oleh Neji benar-benar memancing sifat ingin tahunya.

Neji menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, pemuda itu lalu menatap lurus mata Sakura. Di satu sisi ia ragu, sangat ragu. Pokok pembicaraan inti yang akan didiskusikannya ini benar-benar... _sesuatu_. Tapi, merahasiakkannya dari Sakura-

"Memperjelas posisi kita di 'rumah' ini, dan beberapa hal tentang kegiatanku selama seminggu terakhir." Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tetap bicara. Mencoba setenang mungkin supaya pembicaraan ini tidak berakhir dengan adu mulut seperti yang biasa mereka berdua lakukan.

Sakura diam, tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa. Kalau Neji sudah membawa masalah 'alasan' mereka dihukum, Sakura tahu pembicaraannya tidak akan pernah ringan.

"Aku dan kau di sini karena alasan yang sama. Kita dihukum oleh _Godaime-sama_ karana kejadian waktu itu," jeda sebentar, Neji menyeruput tehnya dan kembali menatap Sakura "kau terkena efek obat dan aku masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Dan hal itu terjadi, aku minta maaf untuk itu."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyipitkan matanya, Neji baru saja **minta maaf** padanya. Soal malam itu... pipi Sakura merona merah. Memang benar ia tidak begitu ingat kronologisnya seperti apa. Tapi Sakura ingat jelas, saat bangun yang ia lihat adalah dada bidang Neji yang telanjang dan tangan pemuda itu memeluknya erat. Sudah lagi pakaian atas Sakura yang sudah entah kemana.

"Sejujurnya, aku ingat jelas waktu kau yang sepertinya berhalusinasi dan malah menggodaku dengan dengan cara yang sangat seduktif. Dan bodohnya tubuhku merespon, itu kesalahan fatal yang untungnya tidak berlanjut ke kesalahan yang lebih fatal. Er- aku rasa kau mengerti kan?" Neji tampak tidak terlalu begitu suka dengan bahan diskusinya sendiri.

Sakura mengangguk, diam, masih tetap diam dan ingin mendengarkan lebih lanjut. Jarang- jarangkan bisa melihat Neji mau banyak bicara.

"Karena itu, kita dihukum karena salah paham. Jangan sampai ada rasa lebih selama lima bulan terjebak di sini. Aku khawatir kau akan berhalusinasi lagi dan melakukan hal-"

PRANGG

Sebuah lemparan _formless_ dari Sakura langsung melayang. Dan... Neji bisa menghindarinya dengan sempurna.

"Enak saja! Atas dasar apa kau berpikir aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku di bawah pengaruh obat waktu itu NEJI! PENGARUH OBAT!" Sakura cemberut, pipinya merah, dan Neji di depannya malah menyeringai tipis mendapat tanggapan seperti itu dari Sakura.

"Oh, begitu? Aku hanya takut kau terpesona dengan ketampannanku."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. _Aho_(Bodoh)_!_" Sakura menggeram, niatnya sih mau melempar Neji lagi dengan gelas. Ya... kalau gelasnya masih ada.

"Hm... hm..." Sakura bisa melihat raut Neji yang sepertinya puas mendengarnya kesal. _Brengsek!_ Batinnya.

"Kalau kau terlalu serius, itu malah aneh." Ungkap Neji sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Aku hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana, nona. Lagipula itu hanya untuk pembicaraan awal. Diskusi kita bukan tentang hal itu."

Sakura mendengus, tangannya beralih mengambil kue beras yang ada di atas meja. Enaknya memang dimakan dengan teh. Sayang sekali gelas miliknya sudah dijadikan senjata untuk melempar Neji.

"Aku yakin kau belum dengar berita ini dari siapapun, Sakura. Kejadiaannya baru beberapa hari lalu, dan mungkin baru minggu depan akan disebarluaskan di desa. Aku ingin kau mengtahuinya lebih awal supaya kau bisa memikirkan apa yang harus dan tidak harus kau lakukan."

Sakura mengernyit. Neji selalu membuat pembicaraan mereka terdengar lebih sulit dan lebih panjang. Walau terkadang langsung _to the point_, saat senggang begini Neji bisa merubah perbincangan yang hanya memerlukan waktu setengah jam menjadi satu jam penuh.

"Maksudmu apa Neji? Jangan membuatku pusing kenapa!" gadis itu semakin menekuk wajahnya yang sudah cemberut. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Neji.

"Kau memang tidak sabaran Sakura." Kening pemuda itu mengerut, memilah-milah apa yang akan terjadi seandainya langsung diutarakan secara langsung.

Neji juga tidak suka dengan cara mengulur dan cara menjelaskan yang lama begini. Tetapi dia tidak mau ambil resiko kejadian waktu itu terulang. Perang dingin dengan Sakura*.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan tiba-tiba berteriak di depan wajahku dengan suara melengking." Neji mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada setengah mengancam. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan membenarkan posisi duduknya, menatap lurus Neji yang sekali lagi menghela nafas.

"Satu _squad _anbu yang kembali beberapa hari lalu berhasil menangkap dan memulangkan Uchiha Sasuke." Neji menarik nafas lega setelah sederet kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Mata peraknya menatap Sakura hati-hati, mengawasi setiap ekspresi yang muncul di wajahnya.

Di sisi Sakura, gadis itu masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia dengar.

_Sasuke pulang?_

_Kembali ke desa?_

_Sasuke yang itu?_

"KAU SERIUS NEJI? SA-"

BYURR

Setelah loading data yang memakan waktu cukup lama, Sakura menggebrak meja dan berteriak cukup kencang. Membuat gadis itu mendapat jackpot siraman teh hangat dari gelas Neji, _tepat di muka_.

"UHUKK- UKHH- NEJI! Kenapa kau menyiramku, hah? Aku baru mandi tahu." Racau Sakura sembari membersihkan mukanya yang berlumuran cairan hijau bening. Sudah begitu rambutnya basah pula.

"Aku sudah katakan jangan berteriak dengan suara melengking di mukaku. Kau melakukannya, anggap saja itu reflek tanganku." Jawab Neji santai dan menuangkan teh dari teko ke gelasnya.

Sakura ingin sekali mencekik pemuda di depannya. Reflek dari mananya? Neji meyiramnya dengan cukup _bertenaga._ Sudah begitu _timing_-nya sangat pas saat Sakura sedang membuka mulut. Darimananya bisa dibilang reflek? Jelas sekali kalau si Hyuuga itu memang niat menyiram mukanya.

"Kembali ke topik Sakura." Neji mengingatkan, kembali pada sosok serius yang biasa ia tunjukkan di depan umum.

"Aku yakin cepat atau lambat kau akan berhadapan langsung dengan Uchiha dan mengingat riwayatmu dengan manusia satu itu. Aku yakin dengan presentase 70%. Kau akan kembali mengejar Uchiha. Kau bisa saja keceplosan tentang keadaan kita yang sekarang ini. Aku tidak mau yang lain tahu dan kurasa kau juga tak akan mau si Uchiha itu tahu."

Kalimat panjang lainnya yang diucapkan Neji dalam hari ini. Sakura _speechless_, mencerna ucapan Neji yang cukup cepat itu. Sayang sekali hanya 30% dari otaknya yang mau bekerja untuk hari ini. Membuat suasana hening di ruangan itu terasa cukup lama.

"Jadi, eng- Sasuke-_kun _sudah kembali ke desa?" Sakura bertanya ragu, pemuda di depannya mengangguk singkat. kembali menghirup tehnya dan meminum cairan hijau bening itu dengan penih hikmat.

"Dan kau tidak ingin aku keceplosan sehingga yang lain ehmm- misalnya naruto dan lain-lain, terutama tenten tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini." Dahi gadis itu mengerut tipis.

Begitu nama tenten disebut, entah karena alasan apa Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan logat khasnya. "Aa... kurasa."

_Miris_, Sakura membatin sinis mendengar jawaban Neji yang sekenannya. Tenten itu pacarnya loh... seharusnya gadis manis itu menjadi orang terakir yang boleh tahu masalah laknat mereka ini. Tapi Neji seakan mengatakan 'Dia tahu atau tidak itu tidak masalah'. Sungguh, apa ada kerusakan di otak si Hyuuga _prodigy _ini?

"Lalu hal lainnya yang perlu kau tahu. Satu squad anbu itu ada dibawah komandoku secara langsung."

"HAH? Maksudmu- kau – tu- tunggu sebentar," Sakura memijat pelan dahinya, ini fakta baru yang cukup mengejutkan dan... sangat baru untuknya.

Di bawah komando Neji? Pemuda beriris perak yang sedang dengan tenangnya menghirup teh dan makan kue beras ini memimpin langsung satu pasukan anbu yang berhasil membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali. Neji memimpin satu pasukan ANBU. Berarti posisinya **ketua**.

ANBU hanya bisa di pimpin oleh ANBU. Dan berarti kesimpulannya...

"...kau anggota ANBU?" Sakura mencoba bertanya setenang mungkin. Walaupun begitu, nada tidak percaya sekaligus kaget tetap terdengar jelas dalam kalimatnya.

"Singkatnya bisa dikatakan seperi itu."

"Dan kau memimpin, kau ketua divisi?"

"Aku ketua secara literal." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan wajah terlampau tenang, seakan menjadi ketua ANBU adalah hal biasa dimana semua orang bisa menempati posisi itu kapanpun mereka mau.

Sakura diam seribu bahasa...

"EEEEEE? _Maji ka_(Serius?)_._" Memikik kaget dan langsung diredam begitu melihat tangan Neji yang sudah siap melempar isi gelasnya.

Neji, si Hyuuga prodigy, seorang jounin, sesama _terpidana_ yang sedang dihukum dengannya, anggota ANBU, **ketua** ANBU, berhasil membawa pulang Sasuke, masih ada lagi yang terlewat?

"Satu hal lagi, dalam hukuman(_nista_) ini aku yakin ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakan oleh _Godaime-sama_. Aku mau kita bisa lebih bisa bekerja sama dalam kasus ini." Sakura menggangguk, yah... setuju saja dengan ucapan Neji barusan. Gurunya itu memang selalu punya sesuatu di balik _sesuatu_, selalu waspada dalam keadaan apapun adalah hal terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Hanya hal itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Aku mau ke kantor hokage untuk menyerahkan laporan ini. Kau mau titip sesuatu?" Pemuda itu lalu berdiri sembari membawa laporan misi yang sudah selesai ia kerjakan.

"Aku titip onigiri, okaki dan tamagoyaki. _Maa... are de ii yo_(itu saja cukup)." Jawab Sakura malas, tangan kirinya menyangga kepala yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa berat. Gadis itu mencoba menghiraukan Neji yang berdiri di depannya.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dan maklum disaat yang bersamaan. Dengan gaya kasualnya pemuda itu malah menepuk-nepuk puncak rambut Sakura sambil menyeringai tipis. "_Hontou ni baka desu yo_(kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya)_._ Akan kubuatkan tamagoyaki-nya nanti." Sakura cemberut, entah sudah keberapa kali hari ini si Hyuuga itu menyebutnya bodoh. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, resto atau tempat yang menjual tamagoyaki itu... sangat jarang.

"Aa... aku mau kau memikirkan apa yang harus dan tidak harus kau lakukan mengenai hal tadi, mulai sekarang. _Dewa mata_." Raut wajahnya mengeras, Neji mengucapkan semua itu dengan cara yag terlalu tenang. Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Sakura, kemudian gadis itu meringis. Ah... Neji itu benar-benar sesuatu. Membuatnya marah-marah, kesal, tenang, dan _tenggelam_.

"Hm... kuusahakan. Sudah sana pergi!" Makinya, sekeping kue beras lalu terlempar ke arah Neji.

Neji menangkap kue beras itu dan memakannya. _Tak ada gelas kue beras pun jadi_, _dasar_. Batin Neji, lucu melihat tingkah Sakura. Sejujurnya, setelah lebih dari 3 minggu 5 hari tinggal bersama Sakura... tabiat gadis ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk. Dan Neji sadar, mereka berdua sudah terbiasa menunjukan 'wujud aslinya' kepada satu sama lain tanpa perlu malu-malu.

Sakura tidak akan ragu melempar Neji dengan kunai, gelas, dan apapun perabotan lain di dekatnya kalau dia kesal, mencoba menggertak. Gadis itu tidak akan ragu mengatai atau mengingatkan Neji ketika sifat cerobohnya kambuh. Sebaliknya, Neji tidak akan pernah sungkan mengkritik Sakura secara langsung. Pemuda itu lebih mudah berekspresif dan tidak segan untuk beradu kemampuan dengan si konouichi dalam segala hal.

Banyak hal yang berubah tanpa mereka sadari.

"Nee... Humph-" Sakura menutup mulutnya, perutnya seakan-akan tergelitik. "Manis sekali kalau sedang peduli. Iblis kalau sedang egois... dasar Neji." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan. Untung saja, yang bersangkutan sudah hilang entah kemana.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura memilih tidur-tiduran di atas tatami. Ingatannnya kembali ke beberapa hari lalu, Neji misi, Sakura bebas... tapi jujur ia kesepian. Dan ternyata misi Neji adalah untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Lalu dia berhasil...

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Hari liburnya = berantakan- tenang- dan sekarang _galau._

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisiknya setengah memohon.

* * *

><p>Tidak ada yang berubah dari ruangan ini, bahkan setelah hampir sebulan tidak menginjakan kaki ke kantor hokage. Susunan tempat, tumpukan gulungan kertas, dan wanita yang duduk di atas kursi sana. Hm... memang apa yang kau harapkan?<p>

"_Konnichiwa_, _Hokage-sama_. Ini laporan misi yang anda minta, maaf terlambat." Pemuda beriris perak itu membungkuk sambil meminta maaf. Bukan kebiasaannya untuk tidak tepat waktu dalam menyelesaikan sesuatu. Ini agak sedikit _kaku_. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Neji menyalahkan Sakura yang dengan hebohnya bereksperimen di dapur tanpa peduli pada keadaannya.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat Hyuuga. Oh, dan selamat atas keberhasilan misimu." Tsunade membuka laporan misi yang baru diserahkan oleh Neji. Dilihat berapa kalipun, tulisan si _prodigy_ ini sama sekali tidak membuat mata jenuh. Karena(walupun benci mengakuinya), semalas apapun keadaan Tsunade, wanita itu akan tetap tertarik dengan isi laporan si Hyuuga.

"Ada beberapa hal yang terjadi." Jawab Pemuda itu singkat, memperhatiakan dengan seksama sosok wanita di depannya.

Pemimpin desa Konohagakure, Guru Sakura Haruno, salah satu dari tiga orang paling berpengaruh dalam dunia perninjaan, penggila sake, punya kekuatan mosnter(kalau kau masih mau hidup disarankan jangan mengatakan ini di depan Tsunade), wanita umur 50 tahunan yang wajahnya terlihat lebih muda 20 tahunan, dan... ?

Entahlah... yang pasti, Neji sangat menghormati dan mengagumi sosok wanita di depannya.

"Aa... _Hokage-sama_. Mengenai Haruno Sakura," Tsunade memicingkan matanya. Neji masih tetap tenang, poker face andalannya terpasang sempurna. _Expresionless as always_. Walau begitu, sorat matanya terlihat tenang dan yakin.

"Sesuai prediksi anda... saya rasa,

...saya mulai menyukai Haruno Sakura."

~=To Be Continued=~

A/N:

*Lihat chapter 4

Rei : _Etto... ano... hontou ni gomen nasai_ ,

Sakura : Kalau gak niat minta maafnya, gak usah minta maaf deh **=,=/**

Rei : _Hidoissu yo Sakucchi_. Rei bener-bener minta maaf karen updatenya lama banget. Udah di kerjain dari lama tapi baru selesai sekarang. Maaf banget, abisnya waktu dikasih tahu(berita lama banget ini) Ne-_kun_ meninggal , feel saya ke NejiSaku sempet ilang#pundung.

Sakura : Tolong jangan ganti nama orang seenaknya. Dan tolong ngomong yang bener.

Rei : HEE? Itu udah bener kok 'ssu. Kan Rei lagi ngefans berat sama Ki-_chan._

Sakura : Author, aku ngerti kok kalau kau itu sangat tertamat merasa kehilangan Neji. Tapi tolong jangan bawa-bawa orang fandom lain.

Rei : kan Ki_-chan _adalah pengisi ruang kosong yang ditinggalkan Ne-_kun._ Bilang aja Sakuracchi cemburu ;P

Sakura : #nonjokauthorsampementaal# Sudahlah reader sekalian, lupakan saja author gak waras itu. Mind to review?

Rei : Diku menunggu reviewnya #lambailambaitangan *dilempar toa sama Sakura*


	6. Lesson 1: Flow

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hukuman © ArcSa Reiyu

Chapter 6

Lesson 1: Flow

Rated: T+

Genre : Romance/Humor/H/C/Angst/Adventure/Friendship/Famil y, dan sebagainya serta sebangsanya*dirajam*.

Warning: Cannon-modify, AU, Crack pairing, OOC, Typo(s), AT, Timeline up to me, dan sebangsanya.

Ehm, dan amanat dari Rei sebelum melanjutkan baca fanfic ini: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Rei lagi dalam masa rehabilitasi pengembalian mood(?) jadi segala jenis flame ditolak. Lagian dirumah juga nggak ada ayam mentah buat dibakar(?). Oke deh, pokoknya: tidak terima flame, kalau masih ada yang nge-flame berarti nggak bisa baca. But, as usual… kritik dan saran dan segala jenis review lainnya diterima dengan lapang dada oleh Rei 83

.

Enjoy!

.

Sepasang matanya memicing tajam ke arah pemuda itu. Sekali lagi, otaknya berspekulasi… menyerangnya dengan bayangan sebotol sake yang pasti bisa membuatnya tenang. Dan ya, ia butuh sake sekarang. Dua atau tiga botol rasanya cukup untuk membuat kepalanya lebih 'adem', sekalian kalau perlu lima botol agar urat-urat di kepalanya yang tiba-tiba tegang bisa kembali lemas.

"Kau bercanda, eh?" Tsunade memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berkerut. Rasanya ganjil, aneh… kau tahu. Benar-benar aneh saat mendengar pernyataan si Hyuuga yang masih berdiri santai di depannya tanpa merubah ekspresi sama sekali. Tsunade yakin kupingnya masih berfungsi dengan baik dan belum mengalami kerusakan apapun. Tapi ini, dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Hyuuga Neji mengaku, padanya. Pemuda beriris perak itu mengaku 'aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Sakura' padanya. Bukan mimpikan?

Wanita itu mencubit pelan kulit tangannya. Sakit, sedikit perih. Oke, ini bukan mimpi. Ia masih menginjak dunia dan tidak sedang terperangkap oleh genjutsu jenis apapun. Ini hanya kenyataan yang… susah diterima otaknya.

"Saya rasa tidak." Sungguh, apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan pemuda itu. Tsunade ganti memijat pelipis kanannya. Kepalanya migran mendadak sekarang. Dia berharap Hyuuga itu sedang tidak asal bicara kalau tidak mau mendapat tonjokan gratis darinya hari ini.

"Seminggu lalu rumor kau jadian dengan Tenten jadi hot topic. Sekarang kau tiba-tiba datang di depanku dan mengatakan 'aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Sakura', kau berharap aku percaya?" keluh wanita cantik itu pada sosok Neji yang masih berdiri tenang. Gesturnya wajar, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gugup atau tida ktenang.

"Anda berharapa bagaimana?" Neji menjawab dengan nada yang biasa, datar tanpa intonasi. Pemuda itu menatap _Godaime_ di depannya serius. Ia merasa agak aneh dengan pandangan yang dilayangkan Tsunade padanya. Memangnya ada yang salah?

"Jangan putar balik pertanyaanku Hyuuga. Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" geram Tsunade pelan sebelum melayangkan sebuah tatapan membunuh ke arah Neji. Entah kenapa, kepalanya terasa pening sekali.

"Saya serius, kalau memang itu yang anda tanyakan." Hyuuga itu menyebalkan, Tsunade memijat pelipisnya makin kuat. Tadi malam ia yakin tidak mimpi macam-macam, ia terlalu lelap sampai bunga tidur tak berani menganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Tidak ada mimpi-mimpi aneh seperti yang dialaminya beberapa waktu lalu. Oh, itu mimpi terberuk. Coba bayangkan Jiraya yang cross dressing dengan sebuah yukata merah maron dan hiasan bunga di rambut landakanya, mengerikan. Yah, itu mimpi terburuk yang pernah dialami oleh Tsunade. Tapi tidak, mimpi laknat macama itu sudah lama tidak hinggap di kepalanya.

"Lalu kau dengan Tenten?"

"Memangnya, ada masalah apa dengan hubungan saya dan Tenten." Percaya atau tidak, Hyuuga prodigy itu mengatakan semuanya dengan rasa tidak peduli yang sangat kelihatan. Sudah begitu, tatapannya sama malasnya dengan milik Shikamaru kalau sedang ditarik-tarik Temari belanja ke toko.

"Dia pacarmu, idiot." Sepasang manik peraknya menyipit begitu mendengar ungkapan Godaime cantik yang masih kesal di kursinya. Dia, yang disebut-sebut sebagai prodigy dari klan Hyuuga dikatakan idiot? Harga dirinya serasa diruntuhkan.

"Saya tidak melihat dimana masalahnya." Jawab Neji agak ketus. Dia masih tidak terima mengenai kata 'idiot' yang tadi disebut Tsunade. Lagi pula Neji benar-benar tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan kenyataan itu. Ia memang berpacaran dengan Tenten, perasaannya pada Sakura juga baru sekedar dimulai. Tak masalah kan?

"ITU MASALAH BESAR TAHU!" Bentak Tsunade kasar lengkap dengan gebrakan keras di atas meja. Mematahkan jalan pikiran Neji megenai kehidupan percintaannya yang sama sekali tidak jelas.

"Kau pacaran dengan Tenten tapi menyukai Sakura! Kau selingkuh Hyuuga." Omelan Tsunade makin menjadi-jadi. Wanita cantik itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah muka si Hyuuga yang belum mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali.

"Apa kau mau melukai dua-duanya hah? Setidaknya kau putuskan Tenten atau lakukan sesuatu soal perasaanmu pada Sakura. Astaga Hyuuga kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan kalau masalah percintaan. IDIOT!" Amarah makin meluap dari tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Neji yang jadi penyebab kekesalan Tsunade hanya mengernyitkan dahi dan memasang wajah tembok kebanggannya.

"Hah…" Sebuah helaan nafas kasar keluar beraturan setelah wanita itu puas mengeluarkan seluruh penatnya. Kesal, sangat kesal. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi Neji yang masih kaku dan tidak banyak berubah walaupun sudah kena omelan panjang lebar darinya.

"Saya tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Lagipula anda tahu Sakura menyukai Uchiha. Saya menyukai Sakura atau tidak, apabila tanpa ada balasan maka tak akan ada masalah."

Satu hal yang terlintas di kepala Tsunade saat mendengar jawaban Neji. Satu hal. INGIN RASANYA MEMOTONG LIDAH SI HYUUGA ITU. Yah, kurang lebih itu yang terlintas di kepalanya. Dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya andai saja ia lupa ingatan sesaat soal posisi Neji dalam satuan keamanan desa.

Tidak mungkin ia gegabah dan melukai ketua Anbu pemilik topeng elang itu hanya gara-gara permasalahan cinta yang cukup sepele. Keselamatan desa jauh lebih penting dari apapun. Jadi, bersyukurlah Neji karena Tsunade sudah membatalkan niatannya.

"Kalau Sakura juga mencintaimu?" Setelah sepi beberapa saat, akhirnya Tsunade buka suara. Wanita cantik itu sudah kembali duduk di kursinya, tatapannya lebih tenang namun masih tersirat kekesalan di sana. Urat-urat di dahinya sudah mulai melemas setelah melepas luapan amarahnya tadi.

Neji menyipitkan matanya, sejujurnya pemuda itu tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan yang satu itu.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Haruno Sakura sangat-sangat mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan setelah pemuda bermata onyx itu menjadi _nuke-nin_, kebanyakan rumor mengatakan Sakura masih bertahan dengan perasaan lamanya. Jadi, ia tidak pernah sampai berpikir 'bagaimana kalau perasaannya terbalas?'. Dan itulah juga satu dari sekian alasan kenapa ia menerima pernyataan cinta Tenten padanya.

"Saya tidak pernah memikirkan bagian yang itu." Jawab pemuda berambut panjang itu jujur. Mata silvernya menatap Tsunade meminta pendapat.

Tsunade menghela nafas berat sebelum memberi tatapan bosan campur kesal ke arah Neji. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan mengenai hal lain selain misi." Ujarnya sebelum kemudian menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh si Hyuuga itu keluar dari kantornya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik perasaanmu pada muridku sebelum bicara seperti itu. Selamat siang." Pemuda Hyuuga itu membungkuk hormat sebelum kemudian mengangguk dan keluar dari kantor Godaime.

Setelah Neji keluar dari ruangannya, Tsunade rasanya ingin menghajar dan merobek-robek habis gulungan laporan misi yang baru diterimanya. Dia tahu Hyuuga Neji buruk dalam hal bercinta dalam konteks standar. Standar, bukan bercinta yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan suami-istri di atas ranjang. Dia terkadang merasa bodoh ketika mengharapkan pemuda itu bisa membantu muridnya untuk melupakan keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa menepis harapannya pada pemuda itu.

Entah mengapa, ia hanya punya firasat. Sakura dan Neji akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok di masa depan. Biasanya firasatnya benar. Tapi yang kali ini, kenyataan seakan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Terbukti dengan laporan yang diberikan dua anbu yang ia kirim khusus untuk memantau kehidupan masa hukuman Neji dan Sakura. Tidak satupun yang memuaskan hati.

Isi laporannya tidak jauh-jauh dari 'Hyuuga Neji dan Sakura Haruno, terlibat dalam peretengkaran mengenai masalah terdahulu yang membuat mereka terhukum' atau 'Hyuuga Neji dan Haruno Sakura, menghabiskan waktu liburan untuk debat kusir yang mengalami fase berhenti-lanjut-berhenti-lanjut tanpa ada yang mau menyudahi' dan segala hal absurd lainnya yang membuat Tsunade ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Lama-lama Tsunade akan nekat memasukkan obat perangsang ke minuman si Hyuuga dan mengunci pemuda itu dengan muridnya di kamar hotel. Biar setelahnya dia bisa langsung menikahkan dua mahluk itu.

Tsunade memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba kembali nyeri. Berhadapan dengan Hyuuga Neji terkadang membuatnya mengalami penuan dini.

(Bukannya kau sudah tua, Tsunade?)

.

Siapa aku untukmu?

.

Suasana desa selalu ramai, puluhan orang, anak kecil, orang tua, berbagai jenis orang dari berbagai klan, semuanya tumpah ruah di jalan yang dibangun sebagai jalan utama. Mereka berbaur, melakukan berbagai jenis interaksi. Mulai dari berdagang, transaksi jual beli, menggosip –kau bisa lihat kumpulan wanita di pojok sana, bermain kejar dan tangkap, dan banyak lagi. Ada juga beberapa orang yang hanya meluangkan waktunya untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar desa untuk membunuh bosan yang menyergap.

Neji menghela nafas pelan melihat kerumunan orang di bawah sana. Perkataan Tsunade tadi agaknya membuat pikirannya tidak tenang. Terutama kata 'idiot' yang merupakann panggilan terbarunya dari Godaime seksi itu.

Seandainya yang dapat panggilan itu adalah Naruto, Neji tidak akan segalau sekarang.

Oh, ayolah… dia itu orang yang diberi gelar Hyuuga prodigy dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya. Idiot tak pernah jadi sebuah kata yang merujuk pada keberadaannya. Jadi, Neji merasa harga dirinya dijatuhkan di sini. Memang apanya yang salah dari pengakuannya pada Tsunade tadi?

Bukannya wanita itu yang menginginkan dia jatuh cinta pada Sakura? Saat sudah jatuh cinta kenapa dia yang malah kena omel? Kenapa wanita itu sangat menyusahkan?

Dahinya mengernyit saat mendengar pemikirannya sendiri. Bagus, sekarang ia mulai terdengar seperti Shikamaru. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya hari ini?

"Aa." Gumaman pelan terdengar dari mulutnya. Neji kembali menatap kerumunan orang yang menyebar di jalanan desa.

"Apa saja yang dititip anak itu?" Ujarnya pelan, mengingat-ingat pesanan Sakura sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah tadi.

Sebersit bayangan Sakura hadir dalam benaknya. Kadang, ia beranggapan Sakura itu cukup manis kalau sedang cemberut. Itu hanya terkadang. Lagipula beberapa minggu belakangan ini ia sibuk dengan misi dan tambahan seorang nuke nin yang baru ditangkapnya beberapa hari lalu.

"_Onigiri, okaki, tamagoyaki…ka_." Ulang pemuda itu sebelum melompat turun dari atap dan menjejak di atas jalan. Setelah kakinya menginjak jalanan aspal, matanya segera mengedar dan mencari stand makanan yang mungkin menjual jenis makanan yang dipesan Sakura.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Neji menemukan sebuah stand yang menjual onigiri dan oh, ada tamagoyaki di sana. Keberuntungannya karena tidak usah susah-susuh beli bahan dan masak. Neji segera mendekati kedai itu, memesan satu bungkus onigiri beserta tamagoyaki, kemudian menunggu.

'_Pikirkan baik-baik perasaanmu pada muridku sebelum bicara seperti itu_' Ucapan Tsunade terniang keras di kepalanya.

Sebenarnya, mengenai perasaannya pada Sakura… perasaannya pada medic-nin itu masih buram. Hanya saja, kalau indikasi mulai jatuh cinta seperti; merasa nyaman saat didekat orang itu, suka melihat senyum di wajah itu, dan beberapa hal lainnya, Neji yakin merasakan itu pada Sakura. Sudah… cukup lama sebenarnya. Sejak misi mereka ke Negara iblis waktu itu.

Walaupun ia sendiri enggan mengakuinya, Neji menyukai sikap keras kepala Sakura –alasan kenapa ia suka menggoda gadis itu terus menerus. Lalu saat Sakura mulai cerewet, perasaan hangat kadang menyeruak dalam dadanya tiap kali mendengar mode cerewet-perhatian gadis itu.

"Pesanannya tuan." Suara berat milik penjual onigiri plus tamagoyaki itu membuat Neji menyudahi lamunannya.

Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas dan menerima kembalian. Neji segera melesat keluar dari kerumunan orang itu. Pesan Sakura tinggal satu lagi, _okaki_, tapi sudahlah. Seingatnya masih ada satu pack kue beras di dalam lemari pojok kanan dapur. Tidak beli juga tidak masalah, lagipula Sakura hanya akan menggunakan kue beras itu untuk melemparinya. Tahulah bagaimana Sakura kalau Neji sudah mulai menyebalkan.

"Neji?"

Baru saja ia ingin menikmati sisa hari bebasnya di rumah. Satu lagi halangan datang dan membuatnya tertahan. Ada apa dengan hari ini?

.

Apa makna kehadiranku di sisimu?

.

Putar ke kirir, putar ke kanan, guling, guling, guling, lalu kembali ke gerakan putar ke kiri dan seterusnya. Sudah nyaris dua jam Sakura melakukan kegiatan tidak jelas itu dengan ritme yang sama. Rautnya serius dengan bibir menekuk ke bawah. Otaknya masih berkutat dengan perkataan Neji sebelum pria itu pergi ke kantor Tsunade beberapa waktu lalu, hal mengenai Sasuke. Mengingat perkataan si Hyuuga itu membuatnya pusing sendiri

"Sasuke-kun… memangnya hukuman apa yang dijatuhkan padanya?" Suaranya mengalun lemah memenuhi ruang tamu yang memang luas. Sakura masih malas beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri setelah membereskan pecahan keramik gelas yang sempat ia lempar pada Neji tadi.

Mengingat itu, Sakura menyesal sudah melempar gelas keramik ke arah Neji. Andai saja tadi dia tidak terhasut perkataan Neji, gelas keramik yang ia yakini sebagai barang langka itu pasti masih utuh dan bisa ia gunakan untuk minum teh lagi sekarang. Dan yang paling disesalinya, pola bunga sakura yang tertempel di keramik itu adalah kesukaannya.

"Neji kau brengsek!" Sakura kesal, entah kenapa nama Sasuke dan kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu masih hidup tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari gelas keramik yang hancur berkeping-keping karena ulah Neji –dan lemparannya.

Memang sih, perkataan Neji megenai Sasuke sempat membuatnya pusing. Tetapi hanya setengah jam, setelah itu perkataan Neji mengenai alasan kenapa mereka di hukum dan kejadian di malam naas itu menjadi bahan pikirannya. Membuat mukanya tiba-tiba merona kalau mengingat kejadian di malam itu, perasaan campur aduk antara malu dan marah.

Sakura ingin sekali adegan xxx yang nyaris terjadi di anatar Neji dan dirinya hilang disapu tsunami. Enyah dari kepalanya sampai kiamat datang.

"Uh, kenapa mahluk berambut panjang itu selalu menyebalkan?" umpatnya sebelum bangkit berdiri dan melipat tangan di depan dada. Emerald-nya mengedar teliti pada setiap bagian ruang tamu yang baru beberapa waktu lalu ia bersihkan.

Semuanya sudah kembali rapi, bersih dari pecahan gelas dan tumpahan teh. Remah-remah kue beras juga sudah menghilang dari atas tatami yang ia jejaki. Ruang tamu itu sudah kembali bersih seperti semula.

Gadis itu menatap puas hasil kerjanya. Sesekali, ia juga bisa mengalahkan si Hyuuga batu itu dalam suatu bidang, seperti bersih-bersih.

Neji memang pecinta kerapian, tapi sayang pemuda itu tidak terlalu suka melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih. Memegang sapu atau mencuci futon seperti hal haram untuk disentuh tangannya. Terlalu hiperbolis? Tidak, itu kenyataan. Kalau kau hidup serumah dengan Hyuuga Neji selama lebih kurang tiga minggu, kau akan menyadari seberapa menyebalkan dan sok higenisnya pemuda itu.

Sebuah cibiran meluncur bebas dari bibir ranum Sakura saat mengingat kemarin malam Neji memarahinya(menatapnya dingin dan penuh arogansi) karena ruang penyimpanan dan ruang makan berantakan tidak karuan. Pemuda itu dengan seenaknya memberi titah pada Sakura untuk membersihkan ruangan-ruangan kotor yang membuat matanya iritasi. Memangnya ia babu apa?

'_Memangnya dia pikir, dia itu siapa?' _batinnya merutuk sebal sebelum kemudian melenggang keluar dari ruang tamu.

Sakura lalu menggeser _shouji_ dan melangkahkan kakinya menjejaki lorong panjang menuju kamarnya sendiri. Maanfaatkanlah waktu selama tidak ada pengganggu, itulah pelajaran yang bisa ia petik setelah hidup serumah dengan Neji. Pastikan gunakan semua waktu yang kau punya sebaik mungkin sebelum sesosok laki-laki cantik bernama Hyuuga Neji menghancurkan hari indahmu.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?" –sial. Niatannya tidak bisa terlaksana. Sakura menengokkan kepalanya terpaksa saat suara berat Neji masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Di belakangnya, Neji berdiri angkuh –seperti biasa –dengan tangan kiri menenteng bungkusan makanan dan tangan yang satu lagi memegang sebuah buku dengan cover biru dongker dan tulisan kanji kuno.

"Kau kembali. Kurasa, _tadaima_." Jawabnya masam dengan senyum sinis yang ketara. Setengah sisi hatinya senang, bungkusan yang dibawa Neji itu, pasti makanan yang tadi sudah ia pesan. Namun, setengah hatinya lagi ingin mencakar wajah pemuda itu karena muncul di saat yang tidak tepat.

Ia baru saja ingin menghabiskan sisa harinya di balkon kamar dan bermalas-malasan menikmati terpaan angin sore. Bukan duduk di meja makan dan menyantap makanan yang sudah ia pesan beberapa saat tadi. Apalagi dengan Neji di sisinya yang lebih sering merusak mood dibanding membuat suasana menyenangkan. Aura si Hyuuga itu terlalu gloomy untuk atmosfer ceria-nya.

"_Okaeri_. Ini pesananmu, segera makan dan jangan mengotori apapun." Setelah mengucap kalimat itu dan menyodorkan satu porsi onigiri plus tamagoyaki, Neji langsung angkat kaki dan berjalan melewati Sakura dengan wajah datar yang biasa. Langkap dengan sorot sok tak pedulinya yang mebuat Sakura ingin mencolok mata Neji yang tidak punya pupil itu.

"Terserah!" Pekik Sakura.

Hidup serumah bersama Hyuuga Neji adalah ujian terberat dalam hidupnya, sungguh.

.

Apa kau pernah memikirkanku?

.

Malam itu, Sakura dan Neji sedang bersanatai di pekarangan belakang sambil melihat bintang. Sebuah kejadian langka, yang kemungkinan terjadinya hanya sekali dalam dua minggu terakhir ini.

Sakura melirik Neji yang duduk tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Walaupun kegiatan mereka hari ini menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam, sejak tadi yang dilakukan Neji hanya membaca buku biru yang tadi sore dibawanya. Warna biru dongker dengan kanji kuno. Pasti itu bacaan membosankan lainnya yang penuh dengan rangkaian kata sulit dan akan membuat matanya sakit. Jenis buku yang paling dibenci Sakura dan dipuja oleh Neji.

Mereka berdua seperti langit dan bumi, terutama kalau dalam hobi dan kesukaan. Selain pekerjaan sebagai shinobi dan menjadi pelindung desa, mereka berdua sangat berlainan. Sperti yin dan yang yang tidak pernah menyatu.

"Kau bilang mau mengatakan sesuatu?" gadis itu merutuk pelan setalah diam cukup lama. Neji yang masih fokus pada bukunya hanya menggumam pelan lalu kembali mendiamkan Sakura. Membuat kerutan tipis terlihat jelas di dahi lebar Sakura.

Tadi, setelah makan sore. Untuk informasi saja, mereka lebih suka makan sore dibanding makan malam. Butuh alasan? Itu karena Sakura lebih suka menghabiskan sisa harinya di kamar dibanding bertemu muka dengan Neji yang tingkat menyebalkannya tidak bisa diukur lagi. Tadi, Neji memintanya ke pekarangan taman belakang.

"Neji..." dipanggilnya nama pemuda itu penuh emosi. Malam ini akan menjadi sangat sia-sia kalau Neji hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan buku biru itu.

"Aa." Dan satu lagi jawaban singkat si Hyuuga yang membuatnya ingin melempar kepala itu dengan sepatu. Dia yang memintanya untuk duduk di sini menikmati langit malam penuh bintang dan mengatakan kalau ia punya sebuah topik baru untuk dibicarakan. Tapi apa ini? yang dilakukan Neji sejak tadi hanya diam, membaca buku, dan sesekali membalik halaman. Tidak mengatakan apapun. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan pemuda itu?

Sakura menghela nafas pelan kemudian menatap kemerlap bintang di langit. Tenang sekali rasanya... walau tetap saja, kesal.

"Neji. Aku pergi dari sini kalau kau tidak mulai mengatakan sesuatu." Ujarnya ketus, Sakura sudah cukup lelah menunggu mulut pemuda itu terbuka dan menyuarakan beberapa kata.

Tetapi, memang ia sendiri yang bodoh. Neji itu pelit bicara, mengharapkan pemuda itu bicara tanpa memancingnya secara langsung sama saja percuma. Sakura mendengus kesal mengingat itu. Harusnya ia sadar dari tadi dan menegur Neji lebih cepat.

"Diamlah sebentar." Jawaban kalem itu langsung membuat hati Sakura mencolos. Ia menggerutu di bawah nafasnya. Neji itu membingungkan, terkadang pemuda itu kalem, tapi terkadang lebih condong ke arogan. Terkadang egois, terkadang peduli. Neji itu _clueless_, samar untuk dibaca.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu. Mungkin ini alasan Neji membawanya ke pekarangan belakang. Jadi, Sakura bisa menghabiskan waktu menunggunya dengan menatap bintang-bintang selagi Neji menyelesaikan bacaannya.

Di atas langit bintang bertaburan kerlap kerlip dengan bulan yang bersinar terang dan semilir angin malam yang menggelitik bulu halus tengkuknya. Kalau saja seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya adalah orang yang dicintainya, lalu mereka duduk bersisian, bergandengan tangan dan memadu kasih. Malam ini pasti akan terasa sangat sempurna.

Lama kemudian, Neji akhirnya menutup buku di tangannya dan melihat Sakura yang sedang menatap bintang dari sudut matanya. Sosok perempuan itu selalu terlihat anggun di mata Neji, meskipun hal itu tidak pernah tergambar dalam kelakuannya sehari-hari. Tetapi, saat sedang diam dan terfokus pada sesuatu. Sakura terlihat sangat anggun. Seperti putri-putri dalam gulungan sejarah di lemarinya yang ada di kediaman Hyuuga.

Di mata Neji, Sakura sebagai seorang perempuan, termasuk jenis yang proposional. Ukuran tubuh, simetris wajah, bentuk kaki sampai dengan keseluruhan profilnya, dan rambut merah muda yang sewarna bunga sakura, gadis itu cukup –sangat menarik di mata laki-laki. Memang, kalau bicara ukuran dada dan dahi, itu agak mengecewakan. Namun selain itu, Sakura menarik.

"Aku ingin menambah peraturan baru." Ujar pemuda itu dingin. Mata peraknya menatap lurus hamparan lahan hijau yang pingirannya ditanami bunga warna warni. "Jangan pernah membicarakan masalah pribadi di dalam rumah."

Sakura mennyipitkan matanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Neji yang masih tetap pada posisinya. Duduk tenang dengan satu kaki terlipat dan satu tertekuk. Raut pemuda itu dingin dan tidak bisa dibaca oleh mata awam. Tapi bagi Sakura, ia bisa melihat gores keseriusan dan determinasi yang menuntut untuk dituruti.

"Aku, tidak peduli. Terserahmu saja kalau memang ingin menambah peraturan itu, kita memang tidak pernah membicarakan atau membawa prihal pribadi, kan. Tapi alasannya?" gadis itu memperotes sedikit dan Neji hanya memutar mata bosan. Pemuda Hyuuga itu kembali membuka buku di tangannya dan menelusuri satu halamn yang sudah ia beri tanda di bagian atasnya.

"Hanya terpikirkan begitu saja." Sahutnya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis manis itu tersenyum kecut mendengar jawab Neji yang seenaknya.

"Ya sudahlah. Lalu, apalagi?"

'_Apalagi?' _Batin Neji menyahut. Kerutan samar muncul di dahinya. Ditatapnya manik kehijauan Sakura yang terlihat jengah dan tidak tertarik. Mungkin gadis itu sedang bosan pada lautan hitam dan kerlap-kerlip bintang di atas kepalanya.

"Aku minta bantuanmu," Neji menjeda ragu sebelum kemudian mentap dalam mata gadis di sampingnya, "dalam beberapa hal." Ujarnya halus, nadanya masih datar dan raut di wajah Neji tidak berubah sama sekali saat meminta bantuan Sakura.

Neji mungkin menyebalkan, tapi sebagai housemate yang baik, Sakura tidak akan segan untuk memberikan bantuannya saat pemuda dingin itu meminta bantuan. Karena itu, ia hanya mengangguk singkat dan menatap wajah si Hyuuga dengan penuh tanya. Apa jenis bantuan yang akan diminta Neji?

Pemuda itu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang pakaiannya yang kotor karena duduk di atas tanah berumput. Dagunya terangkat pelan, memberi kode pada Sakura untuk berdiri dan mendekatinya. Sakura, di sisi lain, hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dan berjalan mendekat. Ia kemudian berhenti beberapa senti di depan Neji, gadis itu memastikan jaraknya dan Neji ada dalam batasan yang aman.

"Lalu?" gadis itu bertanya lugu. Rautnya masih penuh tanya dan matanya menunjukkan keingin tahuan yang begitu besar. Jarang-jarang kan seorang Hyuuga Neji meminta bantuan pada orang lain. Apalagi padanya, hal itu bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Pemuda itu malah berjalan mendekat sampai jaraknya dengan Sakura hanya terpaut tiga sampai empat senti. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya yang bebas menyentuh pipi si medic-nin dan mengelus lembut kulit poselen itu. Seakan terhipnotis genjutsu, Sakura hanya diam dan menatap mata perak Neji yang terlihat menawan di bawah pendaran bulan. Tangan Neji turun ke tengkuk lehernya, menyusuk ke untaian benang merah muda yang memahkotai kepalanya. Jemari panjang itu memilin rambutnya halus, penuh kehatian-hatian, dan setiap gerakannya seakan menunjukan rasa kasih sayang yang sangat mendalam.

Sakura terpaku, entah kenapa ia merasa begitu nyaman saat Neji menyentuh pipinya, memainkan rambutnya dan mengelus leher jenjangnya. Dan ketika sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di wajah pemilik rambut coklat kayu itu, Sakura merasa dunianya tertelan dalam satu titik pusat yang membuat perutnya terasa mulas. Sensasi yang begitu aneh dan membuat jantungnya bekerja beberapa kali lebih cepat. Perasaannya campur aduk, senang dan takut.

Tanpa diduga olehnya, Neji makin memperkecil jarak mereka kemudian memeluk tubuhnya. Pelukan yang tidak terlalu erat itu cukup untuk membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan mata bermanik hijau miliknya melebar kaget.

Kepala Neji tenggelam dalam rambut merah mudanya. Pemuda itu menyesapi harum cheri yang menguar ketika hidungnya bertemu dengan rambut sewarna bunga milik Sakura. Untaian benang rambut itu begitu halus, wangi dan lembut saat tersentuh oleh tangannya.

"Ne...Neji?" setelah lama mulutnya dibuat kelu oleh perlakuan Neji yang membuat skot jantung, Sakura memanggil nama pemuda di depannya ragu. Degup jantung yang tidak terkontrol dan hawa panas yang tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya membuat Sakura ingin segera melepaskan pelukan Neji dari tubuhnya. Perutnya yang terasa mulas seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan lalu-lalang di dalam sana. Ingin sekali ia melepas pelukan Neji andai tubuhnya tidak kaku begini.

"Hm" gumam ketua anbu itu pelan kemudian melepas pelukannya. Ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Haruno Sakura yang dilanda kaget dan kebingungan, Neji hanya menatap lekat sepasang manik hijau Sakura yang selalu hijau seperti hutan yang tumbuh subur di luar pekarangan tempat mereka tinggal.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Sakura cepat-cepat membalikan tubuhnya dan menutupi pipinya yang ia yakini merona merah –padam. Uhh, pasti memalukan kalau saja Neji melihat rona di pipinya itu!

'_Astaga Kami-sama, yang tadi itu apa?' _batinnya berteriak histeris. Dipeluk oleh Neji di halaman belakang rumah di bawah naungan langit malam dan bulan purnama tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya, sekalipun tidak pernah. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkkan hal itu terjadi. Tapi ini?

Apa sesuatu dalam otak jenius Neji sedang bermasalah? Kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya?

"Sakura." Panggil pemuda itu. Sakura refleks menengok, dan...

... Seorang Hyuuga Neji menciumnya. Di. Bibir.

Sekujur tubuhnya seakan berubah menjadi patung ketika bibir Neji menempel di bibir merah mudanya. _'APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI TUHAN?'_ batinnya berteriak merana, secepat ia bisa kembali mengendalikan dirinya, secepat itu Sakura langsung menarik diri dan melepas bibir Neji dari miliknya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" makinya kasar dengan wajah memerah padam. Di sana, Neji hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap muka merah Sakura dengan pandangan aneh.

"Menciummu?" jawabnya enteng tanpa rasa bersalah padahal ia baru saja mencium bibir Sakura. Sungguh, pemuda itu seperti sedang berakting dan menganggap kejadian tadi adalah hal biasa dan reaksi Sakura terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau!" Sakura menggeram kesal dengan tangan terkepal kuat. "NEJI BRENGSEK! MENYEBALKAN!" teriaknya kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah cepat.

Gadis itu langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengurung diri dalam selimut futon sembari menyumpah-serapahi Hyuuga Neji yang dengan seenaknya menciumnya dan merasa tidak bersalah sepert itu! Ia berjanji dalam hatinya, kalau Neji minta tolong padanya, demi apapun, ia tidak akan menerima permintaan tolong mahluk menyebalkan itu.

"_Neji shine_(Neji, mati)!" keluhnya dengan wajah memerah dibalik futon. Sungguh, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi hari ini?

Jauh dari Sakura yang sibuk megomel dan menyumaphi Neji dalam kamarnya. Pemuda Hyuuga itu masih berdiri di kebun belakang dengan dahi mengkerut dan satu alisnya naik. Ia kemudian mengambil dan membuka buku biru yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas rumput. Dengan lincah tangannya langsung membuka halaman yang sudah diberi tanda lipat pada bagian atasnya.

... –Salah satu cara untuk memastikan bahwa kau jatuh hati padanya adalah dengan memeluknya. Tidak perlu erat, kau hanya harus memeluk orang itu dan mencoba melakukan rasa kasih sayangmu dengan sikap(memilin rambutnya atau mengelus pipinya). Kalau saat memeluk si dia kau merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menari di dalam perutmu dan desiran ringan sepertu berhembus dalam hatimu, itu pertanda bahwa kau memang jatuh hati padanya –

Tangan kanannya yang kosong ia gunakan untuk menangkup dagunya, berpikir. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian saat memeluk Sakura tadi.

Apa ada desiran halus yang terasa? Sepertinya tidak. Perut serasa diisi oleh banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan? Tidak juga. Pemuda itu berpikir makin dalam, sepertinya tadi tubuhnya tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Apa mungkin caranya salah? Atau dia memang sebenarnya tidak menyukai Sakura?

Uh, tapi memimpikan satu orang gadis yang sama dalam tiap malam bukan hal biasa kan? Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan kejadian itu? Mimpi berulang kali dengan Sakura sebagai aktris dan dia sebagai aktor. Duduk berdampingan dengan jemari bertaut tapi mata memandang ke arah lain. Tidak sengaja kah?

Dengusan pelan meluncur bebeas, Neji kembali mengarahkan matanya ke arah paragaraf lain dalam halaman itu.

... –Saat mencium si dia di bibir, ciumlah dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Jantungmu akan berdetak lebih cepat dan kau akan merasakan tekanan panas yang tidak dikenal menjalari wajahmu lalu setelah itu kau akan terus mengingat kejadi tadi dan terus membayangkan hal itu terulang. Kalau reaksimu seperti itu. Indikator bahwa kau mencintainya bisa naik sampai 10%. Bisa semakin menanjak apabila kau terus ingin berada di sisinya setelah itu –

Yang itu juga tidak ada efeknya. Neji menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Mempelajari teori tentang pemerintahan dan menghafal jurus-jurus jauh lebih mudah ketimbang mengurusi sesuatu bernama cinta. Kenapa juga sih ia harus terseret ke dalam arus yang seperti ini?

"Kurasa, kata-kata Tsunade-sama ada benarnya." pikir pemuda itu sebelum menutup buku biru dalam genggamannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pemuda itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah menuju ruang perpustakaan yang ada di ujung lorong timur.

Lebih baik membaca buku yang lebih normal daripada membaca buku abnormal yang dibawanya sekarang. Memang salahnya menerima buku itu dari tangan Naruto. Sungguh hari yang luar biasa aneh.

-To Be Continued-

**~Omake.**

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka ketua akan melakukannya." Seseorang di atas pohon berbisik pelan pada kawannya yang menatap serius kejadian tadi.

"Kau benar, ini pemandangan langka. Jangan lupa untuk menggodanya kalau ada misi baru nanti." Jawab kawannya dari balik topeng rubah yang menutupi wajahnya.

Dua orang itu memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok Neji yang mau melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak ada perubahan berarti pada wajah dingin si Hyuuga itu. Hal yang membuat dua orang yang sedang bersembunyi di atas pohon itu hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

Bahkan setelah memeluk dan mencium seorang medic-nin yang terkenal sangar sikap Neji tetap biasa-biasa saja. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, semua yang terjadi tadi seperti hilang begitu saja dalam ingatannya. Seorang kapten anbu tingkatnya memang beda.

"Kalau aku jadi ketua, nanti malam past-"

"Sst." Desisan waspada dari temannya langsung membuat orang bertopeng anjing itu diam.

Si topeng rubah menggedikan bahnya ke arah Neji yang ternyata sedang menatap ke arah mereka, ke arah pohon tepatnya. Mata perak milik Neji memicing tajam dengan kerutan halus menghiasai dahinya. Dua orang di atas pohon itu hanya bisa diam dan berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka sebaik mungkin. Berbahaya kalau Neji menggunakan byakugan dan mengetahui keberadaan mereka di sana.

Entah hukaman jenis apa yang akan mereka terima saat ada rapat bulanan anggota anbu minggu depan.

Menguntit kehidupan dua manusia itu memang suruhan pribadi Hokage. Tapi misi itu bukan misi legal dan tidak diketahui si ketua yang sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan membunuh dari bawah. Mungkinkah Neji sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka?

Lima menit kemudian, tidak terjadi apapun. Neji kembali berjalan masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintu geser yang menjadi pembatas rumah itu dengan pekarangan. Dua orang bertopeng di atas pohon menghela nafas lega begitu si ketua yang sedang mereka intai sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Mereka tidak ketahuan atau Neji sengaja melepaskan mereka... untuk sekarang?

"Tidak akan dapat jyuuken gratis kan?" tanya sosok yang memakai topeng anjing pada temannya yang berjongkok santai(mencoba santai) di atas batang pohon.

"Aku tidak jamin." Balas si topeng rubah dengan nada getir yang ketara.

Nasib mereka akan ditentukan pada pertemuan beberapa hari lagi. Dan semoga saja, Neji benar-benar tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka dan prihal pengintaian ini.

-To Be Continued-

A/N:

Rei update xD, maafkan kalau update-nya masih telat terus. Bagaimana chapter ini? NejiSaku-nya mulai kerasa kah? Tidak? Kalau begitu maafkan saya T=T masih dalam pengembalian mood pada pairing ini. Tahulah, akhir-akhir ini saya terlalu larut dengan Kurobas sama Magi. Jadi, maafkan Rei minna-san :((.

Untuk next chapter, Rei mau minta pendapat minna-sana. Ada dua versi; versi pertama: menceritakan cerita awala a.k.a alasan mereka di hukum, versi kedua: masuk ke pertemuan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Kalau lebih banyak yang memilih versi kedua, cerita jaman dulu tengtang kejadiian terlarang di gedung Hokage akan di publish secara terpisah. Kalau banyak yang minta versi satu, fanfic ini akan naik rated ke M. Jadi menurut minna?

Dan, terakhir. Maafkan Rei minna-sama , saya dengan sotoynya mengabaikan readers yang sudah mereview dan tidak mengucapkan terimakasih atau apapun. Maaf sekali, Rei hilaf DX. Maka dari itu, untuk yang sudah review di chapter 4, Rei ucapkan terimakasih pada **Kiki RyuEunTeuk, HyuTen-chan, Guest(1) & Guest(2)(apakah kalian orang yang sama?), Kimmberly, Renata Kurosaki, Sella Yeobos, Hyuuga Aki, uchihyuna,Vannychan, nmnm**. Untuk semua readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini walau tidak meninggalkan jejak, terimakashi banyak xD

Lalu, untuk chpater 5. Rei sekali lagi mengucpakan terimakasih pada **Kumada Chiyu, Kim Keyna, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Hanazono yuri, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, HyuTen-chan, pip-poo, uchihyuna**.

Sungguh, tanpa review kalian author pasti akan kehilangan semangat untuk nerusin fic ini. Tapi berkat minna-san semua, walau sense saya pada Naruto sempat hilang, Rei bisa kembali dan meneruskan fanfic ini xD bahkan Rei bisa lebih suka dengan pairing ini :D terimakasih minna-sama. Dan juga, Rei ucapkan terimakasih pada yang sudah memasukkan fanfic ini ke dalam list favorite dan alert. Hontou ni arigatou, Rei nggak tahu mau ngomong apa saking senengnya C;

Terakhir, maukah minna-san sekalian menuliskan sepath dua patah kata di kotak review mengenai cerita ini? Mengenai author yang cetar-cetar ini juga boleh kok#sotoy#! Arigatu gozaimasu minna-sama!


End file.
